Reason
by Ellesar Berry
Summary: Jaejoong seorang playboy di 'tembak' oleh namja tampan yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya. Bagaimana reaksi sang playboy can- ups tampan(?) ini? BL/malexmale, YUNJAE, Typos, EYD berantakan. Adakah yang mau rnr? Don't like just ignore this fic. Bow. CHAPTER 5 : UP! UP! UP!
1. Chapter 1

1st Meet, 1st Love, and Love at 1st Sight

Desclaimer : Sesungguhnya chara di fic ini milik Tuhan.

Fic perkenalan Ellesar, Hope you like it.

Cast : Yunjaeminyoosu (TVXQ), Siwon-Kibum-Hangeng-Heechul (Suju)

Pair : Yunjae

Rated : T masih K+

Warn : Ini BL, Yaoi/sho-ai, malexmale. Bagi yang alergi tolong segera tekan tombol x atau close. Berhubung fic Yunjae itu jumlahnya tidak sedikit, jika ada persamaan cerita pada fic ini sama sekali tidak di sengaja. Ini murni hasil mengkhayal saya, maksudnya murni hasil imajinasi serta pikiran saya. Jadi kalau berkenan silakan menikmati.

.

.

Di sebuah negara yang biasa kita sebut sebagai Negeri Ginseng -Korea-, terdapat dua bangsawan yang sama-sama pengusaha besar. Mereka membangun bercabang-cabang perusahaan, menanam saham yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit, bahkan berbagai usaha kecil pula mereka jalani. Mulai dari memiliki perkebunan milik mereka sendiri, tempat rekreasi milik mereka, maupun kafe-kafe di luar bisnis mereka. Tapi sayang sekali, kedua pengusaha itu yang kelihatannya bersahabat baik malah bersaing ketat di berbagai bidang. Hal ini dimulai ketika...

FLASHBACK

"Hei, Wonnie. Lihatlah ini istri ku, cantik bukan? Namanya Heechul." Kata seorang namja pada sahabatnya.

"Heechul imnida." Kata namja cantik itu tersenyum malu-malu.

"Jangan salah Hangeng, istriku jauh lebih cantik. Kibum-chagi." Seloroh namja kekar sambil membalas sahabat sombongnya itu. Aniya, bukankah mereka sama-sama percaya diri dan dengan sombongnya memamerkan namjachagi mereka?

"..." Hangeng diam, dalam hati ia merasa tersaingi. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang mampu mendapatkan Ultimate Uke! Aishh! Mana harga diri? Apa dia sudah mengantonginya sebelum bertemu sahabat angkuhnya ini?

Siwon tersenyum evil, ya ia tahu. Sebelum mendapatkan si cantik Heechul itu, Hangeng telah menyatakan cintanya pada namja miliknya ini. Namun apa mau dikata jika Kibum malah mencintai Siwon sejak lama.

'A...AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH LAGI, JUNG!'

FLASHBACK OFF

Ya, mereka berdua adalah kedua pengusaha berbeda bidang - Presiden direktur Jung Corp. Sang Penguasa bisnis ekonomi dan Kim Ent. Sang Penguasa bisnis hiburan- Jung Siwon dan Kim Leeteuk. Bersahabat tapi saling bersaing, terlihat akur tapi sebenarnya tidak, berteman tapi sering berkelahi.

.

~_20 Years Later~_

"Ne, Jae-oppa kapan kau akan mempromosikanku menjadi model di perusahaan milik keluargamu itu?" Tanya seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut pirangnya yang hari ini ditata bergelombang dengan jepit pink menghiasi ujung poninya.

"Ahh, aku lupa. Bagaimana kalau malam ini, um?" Jawab namja can- upss! Tampan -bisa dibilang kelewat tampan hingga semua orang menganggapnya cantik-. Namja itu bermata doe indah dengan bibir cherry-nya yang terlihat kissable. Kulitnya indah, putih seputih salju dengan rambut hitam legam berponi miring yang membuat kulitnya semakin bersinar indah.

"Benarkah? Gomawo oppa~" Ujar gadis itu senang dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di lengan namja cantik disebelahnya.

"Ah, aku harus mengantarkan Ahra dulu ke perpustakaan pusat, Jess." Ujar Jaejoong sang namja, sebenarnya sih itu cuma alasan saja untuk terpisah dari yeoja cantik ini.

Jessica, gadis barbie itu mem-poutkan bibirnya dan berpose aegyo pada Jaejoong untuk menahan sang kekasih.

"Ayolah, Jess. Ini resiko menjadi selingkuhanku yang kelima, eotte? Jadi jangan coba untuk memonopoliku." Lanjut Jaejoong blak-blakan sambil mengernyit melihat kelakuan aneh kekasihnya. Aneh? Bukankah itu imut, Jae?

"Ya, sudah! Tapi jangan lupakan kencan kita, oppa! Saranghe!" Gerutu Jessica cemberut segera berdiri dan merapikan rok mini pinknya kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong, tak lupa ia mencuri kecupan singkat di bibir cherry namja itu.

Jaejoong menatap tajam kepergian Jessica -yang tentunya tak disadari yeoja itu-, ia mengelap kasar bibirnya dan meludah kesal.

'Cih! Menyebalkan!' Batin Jaejoong.

.

"Appo umma..." Gumam seorang namja tampan yang dianugerahi tubuh sexy nan manly.

BLETAK

"Ish, siapa suruh kau berkelahi lagi Yunho-ya!" Gerutu namja cantik yang tadi dipanggil umma oleh anak lelaki tampannya.

"Aku tidak berkelahi umma, tadi ada seorang kakek yang ditodong makanya aku membela kakek itu, umma." Jelas Yunho tak lupa dengan kernyitan karena berkali-kali ummanya mengoleskan salep itu dengan kesal.

"Umma..." Lirih Yunho. "Mianhe...seharusnya aku tak perlu terlibat hal seperti ini." Lanjut Yunho terlihat sesal di mata musangnya.

"Ne, kalau begitu kau harus lebih kuat untuk dapat melindungi orang lain, Yunho-ya! Jangan sampai umma melihat wajah tampanmu ini terluka lagi." Ujar namja cantik itu mengusap rambut coklat gelap panjang Yunho.

"Gomawo, umma." Sahut Yunho berbinar-binar.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau harus bersiap. Kita akan ke rumah sahabat Appa untuk makan siang bersama."

"Sahabat? Siapa umma? Park Ahjussi?" Tanya Yunho, wajar saja ia bingung. Ini hari ketiga ia pindah ke negara asalnya sebelum mereka sekeluarga berpindah-pindah negara demi bisnis sang ayah yang semakin menjamur dimana-mana. Salahkan ummanya yang tak mau berpisah dengan suami serta anaknya, jadi mau tak mau -atas paksaan sang umma- mereka selalu bertiga layaknya keluarga idaman.

"Bukan chagi-ya, sahabat lama appa. Kim Hangeng-shi sekeluarga." Jelas sang umma.

"Ne, umma." Jawab Yunho tersenyum lebar kemudian mulai bersiap untuk lunch time bersama keluarga Kim.

.

.

"Jae, tersenyumlah sedikit. Wajahmu itu menakutkan."

"Umma, memang wajahku begini kok!" Gerutu Jaejoong kepada ummanya. Mata doe Jaejoong menyipit tajam dengan dahi mengerut serta rahangnya yang terkatup keras. Yak! Sebuah kecupan dari yeoja tadi rupanya sukses membuat mood Jaejoong berada di titik terendah.

Heechul mendengus kesal dan membuang wajah cantiknya ke arah sang suami yang kini tengah asik menyeruput kopi hitam.

"Mereka datang." Bisik Hangeng menaruh pelan cangkir kopi kemudian mengelap mulutnya dengan kain putih yang disediakan restoran mahal itu.

"Wonnie-ah!" Sapa Hangeng menyambut sahabat lamanya yang telah lama pergi sekian tahun.

"Hangeng! Lama tak bertemu!" Ujar Siwon langsung memeluk serta menepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya.

"Hannie, Chullie." Sapa Kibum juga ikut memeluk sahabatnya satu persatu dan mengecup pipi mulus Heechul singkat.

"Bummie! Lama tak bertemu! Rindu sekali..." Ujar Heechul heboh memandang takjub namja manis di depannya.

"Kau tak berubah, Chullie." Ujar Kibum tersenyum tulus.

"Ayo, silakan duduk. Kenalkan ini putraku, Jaejoong." Ujar Hangeng sambil memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada sahabatnya.

"Jaejoong imnida." Ujar Jaejoong acuh tetap dengan wajah seramnya.

TAK

"Sopanlah sedikit, Jae!" Gerutu Heechul kesal setelah menjitak putra semata wayangnya.

"Tak apa Chullie, santai saja." Ujar Kibum menengahi.

"Cih." Jaejoong tak peduli, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berdiri.

Tepat ketika ia mendongakkan kepala, matanya telah terpaku pada tajamnya oniks yang terbingkai indah layaknya mata elang. Tajam dan menusuk. Berbanding terbalik dengan bibir hatinya yang tersenyum, menampakkan sesosok namja tampan dengan pesonanya yang menawan.

"Jung Yunho, imnida." Ujar Yunho tanpa di komandoi siapapun, tetap menatap lurus pada namja cantik di depannya. 'Nde, ini namja? Kenapa cantik sekali?' Batin Yunho terjerat pesona Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk gugup dan menyambut tangan kekar yang tergantung ke arahnya. Entah mengapa sekarang moodnya kembali membaik begitu mendengar suara bass ceria yang sexy dari namja ini.

"Jae-ah / Yunho-ah" Panggil umma mereka.

"MWO?!" Jaejoong tersentak dan menarik kasar tangannya. "A..aku pergi dulu!" Lanjut Jaejoong gugup sambil menyambar kunci mobilnya yang ia taruh di meja makan.

"Wae?" Gumam Yunho bingung melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"JAE-AH! KEMBALI ATAU KU POTONG JATAH BULANANMU!" Teriak sang umma kalap, namun Jaejoong tetap acuh dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau harus lebih tegas mengajarinya sopan santun, yeobo! Lihat kelakuan anakmu itu! Memalukan!" Omel Heechul benar-benar malu atas sikap putranya.

"Gwenchana Ahjumma, Ahjussi. Sepertinya Jaejoong sedang terburu-buru. Lalu kenapa kita tidak melanjutkan makan siang kita?" Ujar Yunho sopan.

Mata Heechul berbinar-binar, 'Anak ini, sopan sekali... Seandainya Jae seperti dia...' Batin Heechul miris.

Sedangkan alis Hangeng berkedut kesal, ia kalah telak akibat sikap tidak sopan sang anak. Siwon tersenyum bangga dan melirik Hangeng yang kini telah menekuk wajahnya.

'AWAS KAU JAE-AH, HUKUMAN MENANTIMU!'

'Bagus Yunho! Aku menang lagi, Hangeng~. Hahahaha.'

.

.

"Oppa, aku mau sepatu ini. Lihat, bagus bukan?" Ujar Jessica menggelayut manja di Bum Club milik keluarga Kim yang telah resmi atas namanya. Yeoja itu menunjukkan gambar sepatu high heels mahal yang terpampang di dalam majalah.

"Kalau mau beli saja." Jawab Jaejoong cuek.

"Benarkah? Oppa akan membelikannya untukku?" Pancing Jessica senang.

"Hah? Aku? Kalau kau ingin ya beli tentu saja pakai uangmu sendiri, Jess." Ucap Jaejoong enteng kemudian meneguk minuman beralkoholnya.

JLEGERRR

'MWO?! A...aku pikir Jae-oppa mau membelikannya untukku...' Batin Jessica miris, kemudian ia menutup majalahnya dan duduk gelisah. Malu serta canggung menjadi satu. Apa salahnya berharap lebih pada playboy di hadapannya ini meski ia hanya berstatus pacar kelima?

"Jaejoong-shi?" Sapa sebuah suara bass sexy yang tanpa sengaja terekam diingatan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum sekilas. Hanya sekilas, tapi mampu menjungkirbalikkan namja sexy di hadapannya ini.

"Yunho-shi, kau kemari?" Balas Jaejoong.

"Ahjumma menyarankanku kemari jika mencarimu." Ujar Yunho ceria, senyum di bibir hatinya terpatri sempurna di wajah tampannya.

"Umma ku?"

Yunho mengangguk dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Ia mengangguk sebentar menyalami sang yeoja yang terpesona ketampanan Jung Yunho.

"Lalu, ada urusan apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Jaejoong, dahinya mengernyit tidak suka melihat Jessica yang merona melihat Yunho, meski Yunho sendiri kini tak dapat mengalihkan perhatian darinya.

"Ahjumma pikir, mungkin sikapmu bisa lebih baik jika berteman denganku." Jawab Yunho tanpa rasa bersalah dengan senyum malaikatnya yang terpampang lebar.

"Yak! Umma..." Gerutu Jaejoong menepuk dahinya. Yah, ummanya memang selalu berlebihan dan tentu saja heboh menanggapi sesuatu. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak heran.

"Ah, Jess. Sepertinya aku harus pulang." Jaejoong kini merasa jengah melihat Jessica yang bertingkah sok imut apalagi melirik-lirik Yunho dengan mata nakalnya. Jaejoong berdiri dan meninggalkan Jessica beserta Yunho yang kebingungan lagi.

Yunho mengejar Jaejoong. Tak sulit mengingat kaki jenjangnya dapat mensejajari langkah Jaejoong.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Yunho.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya?"

"Hanya ingin tahu..."

"Tak penting."

"Kau mencampakkannya?"

"Salahkan para yeoja itu yang mau menjadi mainanku!"

"Kau jahat sekali Jongie."

Jaejoong berhenti dan menatap manik musang Yunho. Seketika poker face-nya hancur, tembok tinggi yang ia pasang di hatinya roboh. Jaejoong meleleh.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Mulai sekarang aku adalah satu-satunya kekasihmu, mengerti?"

"Hah?"

'Kekasih? Aku tidak salah dengarkan?'

Otak Jaejoong entah kenapa bergerak lambat kali ini, mungkin perlu ganti oli atau diberi pelumas #plaakkk. Mian, kembali ke cerita. Jaejoong masih mencerna kata-kata Yunho, sedangkan Yunho sendiri tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"OMO?! Apa maksudmu, Jung Yunho-ah?!" Jaejoong kaget, ia tak dapat lagi memasang tampang coolnya. Kali ini wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Yunho mengangguk senang, rambut panjangnya yang terikat ke belakang terayun-ayun membelai tengkuknya. Semakin memperlihatkan leher kokoh dan sexy itu.

"Ja...jangan main-main denganku! Aku bukan gay seperti kedua orang tuaku!" Ujar Jaejoong panik, gugup, malu.

"Kau malu dengan keadaan mereka, Joongie?" Mata Yunho berubah tegas, air mukanya menjadi kaku. "Mereka orang tuamu, Joongie! Ahjumma yang melahirkanmu dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya dan memberikanmu segalanya padamu, Jongie-ah! Setidaknya hargai dia!" Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong agar mata doenya bertabrakan dengan tajamnya mata musang Yunho.

"Jangan pernah kau malu dengan keadaan mereka, Jaejoong-shi." Yunho memagut singkat bibir lembut Jaejoong, dan meninggalkannya dengan bisikan, "Kau kekasih ku, ingat itu!"

Jaejoong masih berdiri terpaku di depan pintu club, jantungnya berdegup amat keras hingga menulikan pendengarannya. Tak ia sadari Jessica tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

"Wae oppa? Kau bertengkar dengan namja tampan itu?" Tanya Jessica melihat kepergian Yunho dengan Audi metalik terbaru.

"..." Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia masih terpaku merasakan sensasi aneh yang hinggap di hatinya.

Ia sentuh _pelan_ bibir cherrynya dengan gugup. Deg. Deg. Deg. Sensasi aneh itu menggelitik aneh di dadanya

"Oppa?" Jessica bingung.

"Cukup Jessie, kita sudahi ini. Aku...lelah." Kata Jaejoong dengan wajah sayu dan beranjak meninggalkan Jessica. 'Aku lelah terus berpura-pura...'

_._

_._

_"Joong Hoon! Sudah berapa kali umma bilang jangan bermain dengannya! Dia itu menjijikkan lahir dari rahim seorang namja!" _

_"Tapi umma, Jae-chagi anak baik..."_

_"A...apa katamu?! Ch...chagi?"_

_PLAKKK_

_"UMMA?!"_

_"HEH, ANAK ABNORMAL! JANGAN DEKATI ANAKKU LAGI! JANGAN SAMPAI VIRUS GAY MU TERTULAR PADA ANAKKU!"_

_"A...appo...hiiiks..."_

_"Umma.."_

_"KITA PINDAH! UMMA JIJIK PUNYA TETANGGA ABNORMAL SEPERTI MEREKA!"_

_"Jae...Jae...JAE..!"_

_._

_"Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan, hm? Melamun?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi Jaejoong, ia angkat kepala hingga menemukan wajah polos sahabatnya.

"Junnie, gwenchana." Jawab Jaejoong kembali memperhatikan Seosangnim yang sedang menjelaskan mata kuliah hari ini.

"Kau memikirkan apa, hyung?" Tanya namja berwajah polos itu.

"Ani, hanya sedikit mengantuk." Bisik Jaejoong.

Mata kuliah telah usai, tinggal menunggu satu jam lagi untuk kuliah selanjutnya. Ada baiknya ia meminum jus apel kesukaannya di kantin sambil mendinginkan otak.

"Jongie-ya!" Suara baritone serta wajah tampan yang ceria tiba-tiba menghadang langkahnya di pintu masuk.

"Yu..yunnie?" Jaejoong kaget.

Yunho berbinar-binar mendengar panggilan barunya. "Yunnie?" Ulangnya senang.

Jaejoong membekap mululutnya, wajahnya sudah memerah layaknya buah kesukaan Yunho. Sedangkan Junsu yang sedari tadi bersama Jaejoong memandang takjub sahabatnya yang baru kali ini ia lihat merona.

"Ma...mau apa kau?" Tanya Jaejoong berusaha menutupi malunya.

"Jongie-ya kekasihku, sudah sewajarnya aku menjemputmu." Jawab Yunho menatap lurus ke mata bulat Jaejoong, ia tahu. Jaejoong selalu tak dapat mengelak dari tatapan setajam elangnya.

"Y...Yunho-shi..." Panggil Jaejoong berusaha mengelak. "A..aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan menjadi gay!" Lanjut Jaejoong berusaha tetap pada pendiriannya meski tiba-tiba ia merasa nyeri di hati begitu melihat tatapan terluka Yunho.

"Oppa?" Sapa suara seorang gadis cantik.

"Ahra." Balas Jaejoong langsung menarik Ahra dalam pelukannya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong datar, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar kembali. Ahra merona hebat melihat namja di depannya, namja manly dengan tubuh tegap dan kekar. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang ia sendiri akui lebih cantik darinya.

"Jung Yunho imnida." Yunho mengajak Ahra berkenalan yang disambut antusias malu-malu kucing yeoja itu.

"Go Ah..."

"Aku lapar!" Gusar Jaejoong menarik kasar Ahra. Yunho tersenyum dan mengekori pasangan cantik itu bersama Junsu.

"Kim Junsu imnida." Junsu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil berjalan serta mendongakkan kepalanya. Tinggi Yunho jauh berbeda dengannya yang imut-imut ini.

"Jung Yunho imnida. Kekasih dari Kim Jaejoong." Balas Yunho ceria.

Jaejoong duduk di sebelah Ahra, yang sialnya jadi berhadapan dengan Yunho. Ini buruk.

Yunho tetap memasang senyumnya dan selalu menatap lurus ke arah Jaejoong. Namja itu pun menunduk malu, tak ia hiraukan Ahra yang bergelayut manja padanya sambil mencuri-curi perhatian Yunho.

"Kau kenapa ada di kampusku?" Tanya Jaejoong datar begitu pesanan mereka tiba dan langsung menyeruput jus apelnya.

"Aku kuliah disini, jurusan ekonomi." tetap ^_^.

"Kau murid pindahan?" Junsu menyahut.

"Yap. Aku tahu Jongie kuliah disini, makanya aku juga..." Jawab Yunho semangat.

"Cih." Jaejoong mendecih memotong ucapan Yunho dan membuang mukanya.

"Jongie-ya, kau tak makan?" Tanya Yunho kalem sambil menggulung ramyun-nya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Gerutu Jaejoong berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya mendengar suara Yunho penuh kelembutan bertanya padanya.

"Ne, kalau begitu. Aaaa..." Yunho menyodorkan garpunya yang berisi ramyun tepat ke bibir kissable Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendelik ke arah Yunho, tapi sayangnya Yunho telah menatap lurus doe Jaejoong hingga tanpa sadar Jaejoong membuka mulutnya malu-malu dan menerima ramyun dari Yunho.

"Kau manis sekali." Ujar Yunho senang.

BLUSSSHHHH

Yak! Dunia terasa milik berdua, hn? Sementara Ahra dan Junsu menatap Yunjae dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Kaget, speechless, sweatdrop (khusus Ahra).

"Oppa!" Sentak Ahra mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong. "Ku dengar kau memutuskan Jessica. Apa ini artinya aku satu-satunya milikmu?" Tanya Ahra manja dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya. Satu-satunya? Oh, ayolah Ahra! Jaejoong itu masih punya tiga simpanan lagi di belakangmu! Umm, mungkin empat dan yang keempat itu saat ini berada di hadapanmu.

Jaejoong jengah, ia mengernyit tak suka. "Tidak, aku juga mau memutuskanmu, kok." Jawab Jaejoong santai.

"Jongie! Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu!" Kata Yunho menengahi, sementara Ahra sudah mengernyit kesal. Ayolah, ia ini kan juga The Most Lady yang diincar di kampus ini! Tak masalah sebenarnya jika berkurang satu. Tapi di depak oleh pria tertampan (baca:tercantik) membuatnya cukup kesal bukan? Yah, tak apa juga sih, kan sekarang ia mengincar namja super tampan dan manly yang membelanya tadi.

"Mian, Ahra-ssi. Jongie sudah menjadi milikku, makanya aku meminta ia memutuskan pacar-pacarnya." Kata Yunho lembut, tapi selembut-lembutnya perkataan Yunho tetap berdampak pada Ahra.

"NDE?!" Ahra memucat, setelah diputuskan dengan tidak elit kini ia telah gagal sebelum bertempur?

"Ka...Kalian Jahat Sekali!" Ahra berdiri dan berlari menjauh meninggalkan Yunjaesu.

Junsu masih O.O

"Jangan besar kepala Jung-ssi! Aku memutuskan mereka bukan karena dirimu!" Jaejoong ikut berdiri dan juga meninggalkan Yunho. Mau tak mau Junsu mengikuti sahabatnya itu setelah membungkuk sopan pada Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum evil. "Menarik! Bibirmu yang cantik itu selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas, un?" Ia lanjutkan memakan ramyunnya, sesekali meminum jus apel yang ditinggalkan Jaejoong.

"Yunho? Kau Jung Yunho kan?" Seorang namja bersuara husky dengan wajah tampan mendekatinya.

"Park Yoochun?" Yunho mengerjapkan mata musangnya.

Namja itu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Yunho. "Wah, senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" Park Yoochun adalah sulung keluarga Park yang setahun lalu menyambangi rumah mereka saat masih di Canada.

"Yah, kau masih ingat padaku rupanya." Ujar Yunho basa-basi.

Yoochun hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan, dan dari belakangnya muncul namja cantik dengan wajah hampir mirip namjachagi-nya. Hampir.

"Yunho-hyung!" Namja itu langsung menubruk Yunho.

"Karam." Yunho balas tersenyum tapi melepaskan pelukan Karam, entah mengapa ia merasa risih pada adik dongsaengnya ini.

"Kapan tiba di Korea? Kenapa kau tidak langsung mencariku, um? Apa kau rindu padaku?" Tanya Karam memberondong. Yoochun akhirnya duduk di depan Yunho dan melipat kedua tangannya di meja sambil sesekali mengedipkan mata pada yeoja maupun namja yang memandanginya. Yeah, casanova boy.

"Ini hari keempat aku pindah, rencananya umma dan appa akan mengadakan pesta kepulangan kami minggu ini. Jadi ya ku kira kita dapat bertemu disana." Jelas Yunho, sambil melepaskan tangan Karam yang melingkar erat dilengannya, ia mengambil sebuah handphone putih di depan Yoochun dan memainkannya sebagai alasan menghindari genggaman Karam.

"Bagaimana kabar ahjumma dan ahjussi, hyung?" Yoochun mengalihkan perhatian Yunho yang kelihatannya terganggu dengan tingkah Karam.

"Mereka baik. Appa sibuk mengambil alih perusahaan yang ia tinggal. Sedangkan umma sibuk mendekor ulang rumah kami." Jawab Yunho.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong datang dengan tampang super kesal, ia menatap Yunho sinis. "HP ku tertinggal!" Ujarnya sambil mendelik ke arah Yunho. Tangan putihnya terkatung di depan Yunho meminta handphone yang kini berada di genggaman Yunho.

"Jongie-ah." Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan membuat sang namja tambah mendelik. "Sebentar, ku perkenalkan pada sahabatku."

"Apa peduli ku?" Sinis Jaejoong ia melirik Karam yang menatapnya tak suka. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa tak suka pada namja ini, apalagi saat ia melihat Yunho digelayuti manja.

"Jongie-ya..."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu. Dan ingat! Aku bukan gay sepertimu, ataupun DIA!" Jaejoong semakin tak terkontrol, ia menyentak tangan Yunho hingga terlepas dan menunjuk wajah Karam yang kini memerah kesal.

"Jaga bicaramu, namja berwajah wanita!" Karam membalas, ia berdiri mensejajari Jaejoong.

"Heh, aku mengatakan fakta, namja jadi-jadian! Dan apa itu tadi? Berwajah wanita? Bukannya itu kau?!" Jaejoong membalas, dasarnya keras kepala memang tak mau kalah.

"Ka..kalian ini kenapa berkelahi?" Yunho menengahi Jaejoong dan Karam yang mulai bertengkar.

"Kau itu yang berwajah wanita! Terlalu cantik sampai menyakiti mata!"

"Ca...cantik? Enak saja! Kau tak lihat aku ini tampan? Kau yang cantik! Aku tampan!" Jaejoong masih tak mau kalah.

"Dasar namja jadi-jadian! Muka wanita!" Balas Karam sengit.

"Hah! Kau itu yang namja jadi-jadian! Aku tak yakin kau memiliki *piiiiiip* di bawah situ!" Jaejoong menunjuk bagian bawah Karam.

"A...apa?" Karam memerah, ia kini benar-benar kesal dipermalukan Jaejoong yang notabenenya sama-sama memiliki wajah cantik.

Yunho dan Yoochun yang berada di tengah-tengah pertengkaran para uke hanya mendesah lelah sambil tersenyum lemah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

'Bukankah mereka sama-sama namja cantik yaa?'

.

.

"Siapa sih dia! Menyebalkan sekali!" Jaejoong masih kesal akibat pertengkaran di kampusnya tadi siang. Kini ia berada di kafe miliknya -Coffee Cojjee-, mengawasi dan terkadang ikut melayani pelanggan.

"Sudahlah Jongie, ini ku belikan es krim vanila." Yunho yang sedari tadi siang terus mengekorinya kini duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong di meja bartender sambil menyodorkan ice cup pada Jaejoong.

"Umm, aku tak suka vanila!" Seloroh Jaejoong masih kesal, sebenarnya ia hanya malas menerima es krim dari Yunho.

"Benarkah? Ah, mian..aku hanya membeli yang rasa vanila. Punyaku juga rasa vanila. Jeongmal Jongie." Yunho merasa tidak enak dan menarik tangannya.

"Apa kau suka es krim vanila?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sebenarnya cuma untuk basa-basi

"Suka! Suka sekali!" Yunho tersenyum seperti anak kecil sambil menyendoki es krimnya.

'Kenapa laki-laki ini terlihat manis sekali!?'Jaejoong terpesona lagi. See, ia baru tahu sikap Yunho yang lainnya. Benar-benar berwarna, kadang terlihat cool, berkharisma, dan manly kini di hadapannya Yunho terlihat begitu lucu dan sangat kekanakan meski sama sekali tak mengurangi ketampanan di wajahnya.

"Mana?" Jaejoong menengadahkan tangannya ke depan wajah Yunho. "Es krimnya tadi, sayang kalau dibuang!" Lanjutnya dengan wajah memerah sempurna, tak lupa bibir kissable itu ter-pout sempurna dengan mata doe lebar yang terkesan malu-malu.

Yunho tersenyum lebar, inikah wajah asli Jaejoong dibalik poker face-nya? Imut! Sangat menggemaskan! Yunho hampir tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berubah menjadi beruang buas dan menerkam Jaejoong saat ini juga.

Yunho memberikan es krim vanila milik Jaejoong, dengan gerakan malas Jaejoong menikmati es krim vanila kesukaan Yunho. Mereka menikmati es krim itu saling berhadapan, dengan mata Yunho yang tak pernah lepas dari Jaejoong. Yunho benar-benar telah terpikat oleh Jaejoong.

'Padahal ini hanya es krim vanila biasa, kenapa rasanya jadi jauh lebih enak?' Batin Jaejoong, sepertinya mulai saat ini es krim vanila menjadi favorite-nya juga.

Fin ? / TBC ?

Halo readerdeul...kenalkan saya Ellesar! Ini fic pertama saya di fandom screenplays tema YUNJAE..yeah! Sebelum mengenal Yunjae ini saya hanya seorang fujoshi biasa yang sebenarnya tidak begitu tertarik pada dunia KPop, kebetulan juga saya nonton banjun drama mereka yang Dangerous Love! Dan akhirnya semakin penasaran, cari tahu, searching, surfing! Astaga! Mereka sweet banget! Penasaranlah sama lagu mereka, dan yang membuat saya jatuh cinta pertama kali pada TVXQ adalah Balloons MV. Lagunya simpel tapi berkesan. Apalagi Yunppa kelihatan tetep cool meski pakai bando dan ada boneka di pundaknya! Meski baru tiga bulan ini terpikat pesona mereka dan meresmikan diri menjadi anak mereka #ditendangreaders -emang siapa yang ngeresmiin?- saya mencoba membuat fic Yunjae. Gugup sih, cuma tangan ini gatal buat Yunjae fic. XD

Kenapa disini rambutnya Yunho yang panjang? Ahh, saya terpesona sm Yunho pas dia manjangin rambutnya! OMG! Sumpah, itu ganteng banget! Apa lagi waktu nge-dance, aduhh rasanya kok saya jd gak bisa nafas ya...pokoknya jatuh cintalah sama Yunppa / dan Jaemma rambut hitam legam pendek berponi miring karena buat saya, dia cocok dengan potongan itu (Mirotic mv) terlihat sangat bersinar, cantik seperti malaikat.

Nah, gimana? Fic ini mau lanjut atau tidak? Tergantung review nyaaaan...:3

Salam peluk,

Ellesar Berry


	2. Chapter 2

Eomma Secret Mission

Desclaimer : Sesungguhnya chara di fic ini milik Tuhan semata.

Cast : Yunjaeyoosumin, Sibum, Hanchul

Pair : Yunjae (Main)

Berhubung ini ff BL/malexmale, bagi yang alergi mohon sadar diri untuk segera menekan tombol x atau close. Kejang-kejang, sakit kepala, maupun efek samping lainnya bukan salah author.

Rated : T / K+

Warning : BL / malexmale, TYPOS, EYD GALAU, Berhubung banyaknya fic Yunjae, jika terjadi kesamaan di fic ini sama sekali tidak sengaja. Fic ini murni hasil mengkhayal saya. So, Hope you like it.

Don't Like Just Close this Page.

.

.

Bibir cherry kissable itu kini terpout lucu dengan dahi yang berkedut kesal. Mata doenya menatap sinis ke sepasang anak manusia yang tengah bercengkrama mesra. Bagaimana tidak? Jika sepasang sejoli itu adalah yeoja manis nan sexy, Yoona dan namja tampan berkharisma, Jung Yunho. Perlu ditegaskan bahwa saat ini mereka berdua berstatus sebagai kekasih seorang Kim Jaejoong, namja kelewat tampan hingga setiap orang menyebutnya cantik. Ditambah lagi keberadaan sahabatnya yang sama sekali tidak membantu menaikkan moodnya ini.

"Jae-hyung bagaimana ini? Aku bahkan belum mempelajari bab 4 untuk kuis nanti!" Ujar Junsu tanpa memperdulikan wajah Jaejoong yang sudah terlipat-lipat itu.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Jadi, nama oppa Jung Yunho, eoh? Ne, oppa tampan sekali!" Ujar Yoona semakin mendekat ke arah Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum seadanya dan mengambil jus strawberry miliknya. Ia menyeruput jus itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang yeoja.

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di luar negeri, oppa?" Kejar Yoona gigih mencuri kesempatan.

"Biasa saja, kok." Balasan singkat dari Yunho, tapi ternyata Yoona tersenyum amat lebar mendengar suara bass manly milik namja tampan itu.

"Oppa, kau sungguh keren! Apa rambutmu ini asli? Berapa lama oppa memanjangkannya?"

"Huh!" Jaejoong mendengus sinis, ia angkat ramyunnya yang ia ambil sangat banyak dan memasukkan ke mulut kecilnya bulat-bulat.

Yunho yang dari tadi memang memperhatikan Jaejoong melebarkan mata musang miliknya.

"Wah! Hyung! Kau hebat sekali! Eungkyang kyang!" Puji Junsu tapi dengan tawa khasnya begitu melihat muka Jaejoong yang menggembung itu memerah dan mata doenya berair.

"Uhhuk...uhuk..!" Jaejoong terbatuk-batuk sambil memukul-mukul dadanya begitu ia dapat menelan ramyun itu. Yunho dengan sigap berdiri dan berdiri di belakang Jaejoong, ia mengusap-usap punggung Jaejoong lalu mengambil jus strawberry-nya untuk meredakan batuk Jaejoong.

"Uhhukk!" Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong mengambil jus Yunho dan meneguknya.

"Ahh, _gomawoyo_ Yunho-ssi." Ujar Jaejoong masih dengan mata yang berair.

"Yunho-ssi? Kemarin kau tidak menyebutku begitu." Protes Yunho, ia tatap wajah cantik itu intens.

Junsu memandang momen Yunjae dengan antusias sementara Yoona mendelik kaget.

"A..apa maksudmu, Yunho-ssi." Jaejoong mendadak gugup ditatap begitu.

"Ne, kemarin kau memanggilku Yunnie kan? Panggil aku begitu, _kajja!" _Kedua tangan Yunho kini memerangkap Jaejoong di antara tubuhnya dan kursi.

Jaejoong masih sibuk meloading data di kepalanya.

"Yak! Dalam mimpimu, Yunho-ssi!" Ujar Jaejoong ketus mendorong Yunho sekuat tenaganya. Ia tahu jika ia tidak mendorong Yunho kuat, sergapan Yunho tidak akan terlepas.

"Oppa, kenapa Jae-oppa harus memanggilmu Yunnie?" Tanya Yoona bingung.

Yunho terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Yoona, "Itu karena..."

"YAK! Su-ie! Sudah waktunya kita kembali ke kelas!" Ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba memotong penjelasan Yunho.

"Eh, tapi kan masih ada 15 menit lagi!" Protes Junsu, ia baru saja akan menyuap pancake di hadapannya.

"_Kajja!_" Ajak Jaejoong tak mengindahkan Junsu dan malah menarik dongsaengnya itu.

"Hyung!"

"Jongie! Ah, _mianhe noona!_" Yunho mengejar Jaejoong setelah ia membungkuk meninggalkan Yoona sendirian dikantin.

"Loh, aku ditinggal?"

.

.

Seorang namja manis kini tengah memindahkan setangkai bunga ke dalam sebuah vas cantik di atas meja. Ia ambil lagi beberapa tangkai yang berbeda warna dan mengukur panjangnya, kemudian ia potong daun-daun yang mengganggu kemudian ia satukan dengan setangkai bunga tadi di dalam satu vas. Pekerjaan itu terus ia lakukan hingga-

KRIIIIINNGGG

Sebuah panggilan menginterupsi kegiatannya. "Yeoboseyo?"

_"Yeoboseyo, Bummie odieso?" Tanya seorang namja di seberang sana._

"Chullie? Aku di rumah, _ottokhae_?" Jawab Kibum lembut sambil merapikan bunga-bunga yang kini telah tertata indah. Ia sudah hapal sekali suara sahabatnya satu ini meski kini ia memakai telepon rumah tanpa ada ID pemanggilnya.

_"Apa Yunho-ya bersamamu?"_

"_Anio, yo-waeyo_?" Kibum mulai memperhatikan sahabatnya di seberang sana dan menaruh bunga terakhir yang ia pegang begitu saja.

_"Geuraeyo, aku kesana-" Tut. Tut. Tut._

Kibum memandang telepon rumah yang ada di genggamannya dan mengernyit heran.

Ting. Tong.

Kibum bergegas membuka pintu depan dan menemukan Heechul tersenyum lebar di hadapannya.

"_Yak!_ Chullie! Barusan kau-"

"_Ne_, sebenarnya dari tadi aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu, tapi aku takut jika Yunho-ya ada di rumah." Jelas Heechul memotong Kibum yang kaget atas kedatangannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Chullie?" Tanya Kibum curiga sambil mengajak Heechul memasuki rumahnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan suami kita itu seperti apa?" Heechul membuka pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Chullie. Apa lagi ketika Wonnie masuk rumah sakit karena bersaing dengan Hannie makan ramyun ektra pedas saat di Jepang dulu! Kau tahu! Lambung Wonnie itu lemah, ia tidak bisa makan sembarangan dan hal itu menurun pada _uri _ Yunho!" Jelas Kibum dengan raut muka tidak suka mengingat kenangan mereka saat honeymoon.

"Itu dia, Bummie! Sebelum Hannie berangkat ke Swiss, dia menunjukkan foto seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik untuk dijodohkan dengan Jaejoongie!"

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Bummie?"

"Ne, bukankah itu berita bagus? Yunho juga akan dijodohkan dengan seorang yeoja cantik, Chullie. Wonnie sudah mengatur semuanya."

"_Mworago!_ Boleh ku lihat fotonya?"

Kibum bangkit untuk mengambil handphone-nya di kamar, kemudian ketika kembali ia menunjukkan seorang yeoja dengan dress putih dengan rambut hitam panjang tersenyum manis disana.

"Yeoja ini? _Ara yo_!" Heechul memicingkan matanya sengit. "Dia yang juga akan dijodohkan dengan uri Jaejoongie" Lanjutnya tak dapat menyembunyikan intonasi ketus disana.

"_Mwo_? Apa katamu?" Kibum mendelik terkejut.

"Ini berarti-"

"Mereka akan bersaing lagi-"

"Untuk mendapatkan yeoja ini sebagai menantu?"

Kibum dan Heechul saling berpandangan ngeri. Terlintas bayangan masa lalu ketika suami mereka saling bersaing.

**Flashback ON**

"Uwa, megah sekali pesta pernikahan ini!"

"Ku dengar ini pernikahan dua pebisnis tersukses di Korea. Lihat itu banyak wartawan di depan gereja!"

"Nde, kenapa pebisnis itu menyewa gereja yang sama di hari yang sama?"

"Entahlah."

Alasan sebenarnya adalah...

"Bagaimana Bummie ku? Apa dia terlihat cantik?" Tanya Siwon begitu penata rias keluar dari sebuah ruangan khusus rias pengantin wanita.

"Itu sudah pasti, Jung-ssi." Jawab penata rias yang agak gemulai itu meski ia seorang namja.

"Lebih cantik dari Heechul kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Dahi penata rias mengernyit heran. Kemudian Hangeng datang dengan setelan tuksedo putihnya yang membuat ia semakin tampan.

"Tentu saja Chullie-ku lebih cantik dari Bummie-mu, Wonnie." Ujarnya santai.

"Bummie itu lebih cantik dari Heechul, Hangeng!" Siwon menyatukan alisnya.

"Tidak bisa. Heechul lebih cantik!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Tuan-tuan! Pengantin kalian sama-sama cantik kenapa kalian tidak menunggu mereka saja di altar daripada bertengkar di depan kamar begini?" Penata rias itu mulai kesal melihat kelakuan dua pengusaha kaya di depannya.

"Ne, benar. Aku duluan yang akan sampai di altar." Ujar Hangeng meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon menarik pundak Hangeng dan mendahuluinya. "Dalam mimpimu, Hangeng-ssi!"

"Jung Siwon!" Geram Hangeng berlari menyusul Siwon hingga mereka saling menarik mendahului dan berebutan siapa yang akan berdiri di sebelah kanan karena menurut mereka sebelah kanan altar adalah posisi terbaik dalam pernikahan double ini. Konyol.

Yah, persaingan kekanakan dan tak masuk diakal. Tak ada yang mau mengalah dalam segala hal, itulah mereka.

Heechul dan Kibum hanya mendesah pasrah dibalik pintu mengintip kelakuan calon suami mereka.

Sementara para tamu juga wartawan yang hadir melongo, sedangkan para orang tua yang memang juga sudah mengerti tabiat mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

**Flashback Off**

"Ini tak boleh terjadi!" Ujar Kibum tiba-tiba dengan pandangan ngeri.

Heechul memandang Kibum penuh arti dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kibum. Dan mereka pun tersenyum licik disertai background awan hitam dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

'Sudah saatnya persaingan ini dihentikan.' Batin mereka.

.

"Haaacchhiiim.."

"Anda baik-baik saja Jung-ssi?"

"Ne, _gwenchana_." Siwon mengusap hidung dengan sopan dan tersenyum pada rekan bisnisnya yang saat ini tengah memperhatikan presentasinya yang tertunda beberapa saat lalu karena Siwon mendadak bersin.

.

Tak

_"Are you okay, Mr. Kim?"_

_"Ah...y..yes..." _Hangeng mengambil pulpennya yang terjatuh. Padahal semenjak tadi ia menggenggam erat pulpen itu dan mencatat penghasilan perkebunan miliknya, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba pulpen itu terlepas begitu saja.

_"Are you sure? Should I call the doctor?" _Tanya asisten Hangeng yang terlihat sangat khawatir melihat keadaan boss-nya mendadak pucat.

_"No..nope. I'm alright." _Hangeng mengelus tengkuknya yang mendadak berdiri.

'Kenapa aku merinding begini, ya?'

.

_._

_"Jae-chagi, lihat aku buat gelang ini tadi malam!" _

_"Mana aku lihat! Uwa, yeppeoyo!" _

_"Geraeyo? Kau suka?"_

_"..."_

_"Ini memang untukmu, Jae."_

_"E...eh? W...waeyo?"_

_"Ne, itu karena kau namdongsaengku yang paling cantik!"_

_"Aku tidak cantik, Hyun Joong Hyung!"_

_._

_._

Mata doe itu terbelalak lebar begitu sinar matahari terasa menyakiti indera penglihatnya. Jaejoong baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap tajam sang eomma yang seenaknya membuka tirai jendela kamar hingga secercah sinarpun berhasil menyambangi kamar namja cantik ini.

"Eomma!" Gerutu Jaejoong kesal sambil mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya. Rambut hitam Jaejoong mencuat kemana-mana, dan sebelah tangan yang mengucek mata doenya menambah kesan imut sang namja.

"Jae! Antarkan Eomma ke Jung Corp.!" Ujar Heechul tak peduli dengan raut masam Jaejoong.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak minta Shindong-ssi untuk mengantar eomma?" Ketara sekali Jaejoong ingin menolak ajakan eommanya.

"Untuk apa eomma melahirkanmu kalau kau sendiri tak mau menemani eomma mu ini, hah?" Omel Heechul menarik selimut Jaejoong.

"Ck! Eomma~" Rengek Jaejoong lucu, kemudian dengan langkah berat ia menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Heechul tersenyum, kemudian ia keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dengan wajah yang tak dapat diartikan.

Lima belas menit kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mematut dirinya di depan kaca tak lupa berbagai perawatan wajah serta make up tipis dan lip gloss ia sematkan di wajah cantiknya. Masih mengaku bukan gay, Jae?

Drrt. Drrrt. Drrrrt.

Handphone putih Jaejoong menyala dan bergetar di atas meja riasnya. Ia ambil handphone itu dan membuka sebuah pesan singkat yang tertera di homescreen hp-nya.

[From : Yoona CuteGirl

_Oppa, odieso? Jeongmal bogoshipo_ _eoh_:-*]

Jaejoong mendengus, ia langsung menghapus pesan dari yeoja yang berstatus kekasih keduanya itu.

Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak ingin memiliki pacar-pacar sebanyak itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Jaejoong itu dasarnya terlalu baik, ia tak tega menolak ajakan yeoja-yeoja itu yang mengajaknya berkencan. Bahkan Yunho satu-satunya namja yang berani mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih tak dapat ia tolak. Entah kenapa mulutnya kelu sekali mengatakan tidak. Mungkin jika ia tidak memasang wajah pokerface-nya tiap hari, kekasihnya sudah menumpuk dan tak terhitung lagi.

"Jae-ah! Kau lama sekali! Ayo berangkat!" Ajak -coret- seret sang eomma begitu mendapati Jaejoong malah melamun di depan jendela kamar.

.

.

Semua mata tertuju pada seorang namja tampan yang kini tengah melenggang dengan santainya. Para yeoja berblushing ria, namja uke menatapnya liar tak lupa dengan mulut yang terbuka, sedangkan namja-namja yang lain hanya menatapnya iri.

Iri? Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Jung Yunho pewaris tunggal seluruh kekayaan Jung berjalan dengan santai memakai setelan jas hitam berbordir putih pada kerahnya yang melekat sempurna di tubuh semampai dan atletis miliknya melapisi sebuah kaos putih tipis yang memperlihatkan leher kokoh dan jenjang namja menawan itu. Rambut panjang Yunho yang melewati bahu, ia ikat tapi masih bersisa di belakang lehernya. Tak lupa poni miring yang membuatnya semakin memukau.

Kaki jenjang Yunho melangkah pasti menuju lift. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan-tatapan lapar yang terus mengikutinya.

"Eomma, _ige mwoya_!"

"_Kajja_ Jaejoongie! _Palli_~"

Yunho menoleh ke asal suara dua orang namja beda umur yang juga menuju lift namun dengan arah berbeda dengannya.

'Jaejoongie?'

Yunho segera menuju ke arah dua namja itu.

"_Annyeong Shungmo_? Jongie-ya?" Yunho menyapa ke dua namja yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu dari belakang mereka.

Sedangkan ke dua namja, menolehkan wajah cantik mereka bersamaan untuk melihat sang penyapa.

"Yunho-ya!" Heboh Heechul melepaskan tangan sang anak dan beralih menepuk pundak namja tinggi di depannya. Mata Heechul berbinar memandang betapa memukaunya penampilan Yunho sekarang.

"Kau tampan sekali!" Puji Heechul.

" _Gansahamnida Shungmo_." Yunho tersenyum membalas pujian Heechul dan memandang namja cantik yang seumuran dengannya.

Namja itu menyipitkan mata dan mengeraskan rahang guna menyempurnakan pokerface miliknya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum acuh dan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mundur dengan mata hitam pekatnya yang besar semakin melebar kaget.

CUP~

Sebuah kecupan dari bibir hati tebal itu bersarang sempurna di pipi putih Jaejoong.

"Kau mengunjungiku, Jongie-ah? Kau kekasih yang perhatian sekali." Ujar Yunho berbisik namun dapat di dengar Jaejoong maupun Heechul.

Jaejoong megap-megap dengan tangan memegangi pipi yang menjadi TKP penciuman Yunho. Sedangkan Heechul melongo, kaget, juga speechless.

'_Omo_? Kekasih?' Batin Heechul.

Ting.

"_Yak_! Beruang _pabbo_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jaejoong akhirnya dapat mengeluarkan suaranya, namun sang tersangka telah lebih dulu menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam lift begitu pintu itu terbuka.

"Lepas! Lepaskan, Yunho-ssi!" Jaejoong memberontak dengan wajah masih memerah kesal bercampur malu.

"_Shungmo _ikut?" Tanya Yunho. Suara bass seksi-nya sukses membuyarkan lamunan Heechul, kemudian namja satu anak itu mengekori Yunho yang masih memegang erat tangan anaknya.

"Yunho-ssi~" Jaejoong berusaha menarik tangannya, namun apa mau dikata jika tenaga beruang itu lebih kuat dari tenaga seorang(?) kitty?

.

.

"Sebenarnya kenapa S_hungmo_ dan Jongie kemari?" Tanya namja dengan mata musang itu.

"_Shungmo _kemari mencari teman _Shungmo_, Shim Leeteuk apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Nde, Shim-ssi rekan kerja Appa. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya." Yunho masih setia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri sepertinya sudah bisa dijinakkan oleh sang namja musang -bin beruang- meski tak ikhlas diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Yunho.

"Ne, baguslah kalau kau mengenalnya."

Entah kenapa Yunho merasakan firasat buruk.

"Apa maksud eomma?" Tanya Jaejoong ikut penasaran dengan maksud sang eomma.

"Keluarga Shim memiliki putra tunggal yang sangat tampan, Jae. Ya, sama tampannya sih dengan Yunho-ya. Tapi eomma yakin kau bisa menyukai namja itu, Jae!"

'Haa?'

"..."

"..."

"Jaejoongie? Yunho-ya?" Heechul bingung mendapati kedua namja di depannya mematung dengan wajah pucat.

"_MWO_!" Pekik Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Apa maksud eomma?! Aku tidak mau dijodoh-jodohkan begitu!" Jaejoong mencak-mencak.

"_Shungmo, _Jaejoongie dan kami berpacaran." Kata Yunho sendu, wajahnya terluka.

"_Ania _Yunho-ya, kau akan dijodohkan dengan putra bungsu dari keluarga Park. Eomma mu belum bilang? Dan kau Jaejoong! Turuti kata-kata eomma! Eomma melakukan ini untukmu!" Omel Heechul ketus tanpa ia tahu ke dua namja ini tengah terluka akibat kata-katanya.

"Eh? _Ani,_ eomma belum bilang." Jawab Yunho.

Plak.

Genggaman Yunho yang melemah disentak keras oleh Jaejoong. Mendengar Yunho juga akan dijodohkan entah kenapa mendadak ia merasa sangat kesal. Ada apa ini? Padahal baru beberapa hari mereka berkenalan, tapi kenapa keberadaan Yunho dengan sikap seenaknya itu sangat berpengaruh pada Jaejoong?

Yunho menatap Jaejoong kaget, begitu juga Heechul.

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka, tapi bukan lantai yang dituju Yunho maupun Heechul namun Jaejoong langsung menghentakkan kakinya keluar lift dengan cepat.

"Jongie / Jae-ah!" Yunho dan Heechul berbarengan memanggil Jaejoong namun ternyata Jaejoong telah berlari melewati tangga darurat.

"Anak itu!" Heechul menghela nafas pelan.

"Kenapa _shungmo _dan eomma melakukan hal ini? Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Jaejoong, aku telah menyukainya. Kenapa bukan aku yang dijodohkan dengan Jaejoongie, _Shungmo_?" Yunho menatap nanar pintu lift yang kembali tertutup. Ia tidak bisa mengejar Jaejoong karena janjinya dengan sang appa. Hatinya saat ini sangat tidak menentu, memang sih waktu 'nembak' Jaejoong kemarin ia hanya iseng. Tapi bagaimana pun juga semakin lama mengenal namja cantik itu, ia semakin terpikat pesona Jaejoong dan semakin penasaran untuk melihat sifat asli Jaejoong dibalik sikap coolnya selama ini.

"_Mianhae _Yunho-ya." Bagaimana pun juga Heechul itu punya hati, ia tidak menyangka perjodohan ini akan menyakiti Yunho maupun Jaejoongnya. Yang ia pikirkan adalah jangan sampai suaminya bersaing lagi dengan appa Yunho.

"_Gwenchana shungmo_." Yunho meninggalkan Heechul, ia termangu sendiri mendengar nada dingin dari seorang Yunho yang biasanya hangat itu.

'Apa kita salah bertindak, Bummie?'

.

.

Brak

'Apa-apaan itu? Dijodohkan?! Siapa yang mau dijodohkan coba? Aku berhak memilih pendampingku sendiri, tahu!'

Jaejoong keluar dari pintu darurat dengan kesal, ia menunduk menahan amarah.

'Eomma dan appa sama saja! Tak bisa mengerti keinginanku!'

Buk

Bruugh

"_A..aya!"_

_"Aigo!"_

Jaejoong tak melihat jalan hingga menabrak seorang namja jangkung dan tampan di hadapannya.

_"Mianhamnida!" _Jaejoong bangun langsung membungkuk meminta maaf pada orang yang ia tabrak barusan.

"_Nde, gwenchana yo" _Ujar namja tadi, ia hanya merapikan kemeja birunya yang terkena tumpahan snack.

"_Aya!_ Bajumu kotor, _mianhae! _Akan aku bersihkan." Jaejoong mendekat dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari kantong celananya, ia mengusap-usap kemeja namja jangkung itu.

"_Ireumi mwoeyo?" _Tanya namja itu tak berkedip memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong. Apakah ia juga terjerat kecantikan sang namja?

"Kim Jaejoong _imnida." _Jawab Jaejoong masih sibuk membersihkan serpihan-serpihan yang menempel di baju namja itu.

"Shim Changmin, imnida."

"..."

Jaejoong terdiam, gerakannya pun berhenti. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat namja jangkung yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tiba-tiba emosi yang tadi sempat menguap kembali lagi begitu mendengar marga namja di depannya ini.

"Shim Changmin? Shim?" Ulang Jaejoong, alisnya mulai berkedut.

"_Yo-waeyo?" _Tanya Changmin bingung melihat perubahan mood Jaejoong.

"Jadi kau putra tunggal Shim Leeteuk-ssi?" Jaejoong mundur.

"Changmin hanya mengangguk heran, sedetik kemudian Jaejoong melengos dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin, tak lupa ia sematkan sapu tangannya pada tangan Changmin agar namja jangkung itu membersihkan kemejanya sendiri.

"He? Kenapa dia?"

Drrtt. Drrrtt.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"..."

"_Nde, Chamsi manyo eomeoni"_

_._

_._

_"Ne, Bummie i ge ottokhae?" _Heechul berbicara sendiri, oh tidak. Ia sedang menelpon sahabatnya di seberang sana.

"..."

"Jadi, menurutmu rencana kita ini harus ditunda dulu?"

"..."

"Nde, aku juga tak menyangka Jaejoongie memiliki hubungan dengan Yunho-ya."

"..."

"Tapi jika mereka tetap bersama bukankah ini buruk?"

"..."

"Aku hanya takut jika mereka bersama, Hannie dan Wonnie tidak setuju dan malah balik bermusuhan."

"..."

"Tentu saja bisa Bummie! Kau tidak lihat? Mereka seakan memendam permusuhan mereka yang sewaktu-waktu dapat meledak!"

"..."

"Bummie~"

"..."

"_Ara yo, _aku terlalu khawatir."

"..."

"Ne, _geureyo_."

Heechul menutup ponselnya, ia bersandar dinding. Tak ia pedulikan janjinya untuk bertemu Leeteuk, ia sedikit shock melihat Jaejoong maupun Yunho tadi.

Tatapan terluka Jaejoong dan Yunho terus terbayang di kepalanya. Apalagi Jaejoong itu putra tunggalnya, ia harus cermat memilih pasangan yang terbaik untuk sang _aegya. _Memang sih Yunho itu sempurna, tampan, kaya, dan sangat perhatian. Ia juga gigih mengejar Jaejoong. Tapi ia sangat mengenal sifat suaminya, berkali-kali dikalahkan oleh Siwon pasti hal ini akan menjadi pukulan terberat baginya jika anak lelaki mereka menjadi istri saingan dalam selimutnya.

Lain hal jika Jaejoong yang menjadi suami, tapi...Jaejoong menjadi suami seorang Jung Yunho? Ahh, Heechul tak bisa membayangkannya. Apa lagi, Jaejoong memiliki bakat menurun darinya. Akan sangat sulit merubah posisi Jaejoong, bagaimana pun Jaejoong itu mutlak seorang uke.

"Haah, Aku harus bagaimana, Hannie?"

.

.

**TEH - BE- CE**

Hallo, Ellesar kembali XD

Waah, ternyata sambutan readerdeul sangat menyenangkan! Jeongmal Gomawoyo! Bow.

Karena, banyak yang minta fic ini lanjut. Saya lanjutkaaaaan, yey! *tebarbunga*

Hehe, seneng deh banyak yang suka Yunppa rambut panjang padahal author takut banget klo kesannya jadi awkward XD *pelukyunppa*

Jaejoong : Heh! Lepaskan suamiku! *evilmode*

Author : Ampuun eomma, cuma pegang dikit kok XD

Yunho : Uljimma, Chagi. Aku kan hanya milikmu.

Jaejoong : Yunho-ya~

Author : */* (take momen Yunjae)

Nah, balasan review reader-ssi non log :

CH : hehe, iya...Jaemma emg playboy cap kitty XD

Guest 1 : Siap! Ini sudah dilanjut~

Guest 2 : Gomawo hwaiting-nya *authormelayang*

Selena Jung : Ah, Hanbae~ gomawo, reviewnya Selena-ssi *pelukpeluk*

Untuk yang sudah log in, jeongmal gansahamnida .

DahsyatNyaff/baby628/Littlecupcake noona/Iyvjj/Jung Jaema/Panda MYP/Black Lily no Emiko Eva/Thinseyjshipper/Maxmin/ShinJiWoo920202/Dhea Kim/Jung Jaehyun/nanajunsu/Septiarahma

Ah, ya kemarin author salah tulis nama diawal yaa, hehe..jeongmal mianhe..author khilaf #plakk didemo readerdeul.

Nah, ini bagaimana? Bagaimana? Masih pantaskah untuk di lanjut?


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth and The Broken

Desclaimer : Sesungguhnya chara di fic ini milik Tuhan semata.

Cast : Yunjaeyoosumin, Sibum, Hanchul

Pair : Yunjae (Main)

Berhubung ini ff BL/malexmale, bagi yang alergi mohon sadar diri untuk segera menekan tombol x atau close. Kejang-kejang, sakit kepala, maupun efek samping lainnya bukan kesalahan author.

Rated : T / K+

Warning : BL / malexmale, TYPOS, EYD GALAU, Berhubung banyaknya fic Yunjae, jika terjadi kesamaan di fic ini sama sekali tidak sengaja. Fic ini murni hasil mengkhayal saya. So, Hope you like it.

Don't Like Just Close this Page.

.

.

Namja tampan itu berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat sangat mewah. Ia seakan ragu menekan bell rumah itu, kelihatan jelas dari tangannya yang mengambang dengan jari telunjuknya teracung ke arah tombol tak berdosa yang menanti untuk disentuh jari lentik sang namja.

"Pabbo! Kenapa aku tak minta nomornya dari kemarin, sih?" Gumam Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Memang benar semenjak berpisah dengan Jaejoong tadi siang, Yunho tak dapat berhenti memikirkan Jaejoong. Dan begitu selesai pertemuannya dengan sang appa, ia langsung melesat ke lobbi. Beruntung Heechul -eomma Jaejoong- masih berada disana bersama dengan dua orang namja beda umur dengan tinggi yang berbeda.

Jika, namja paruh baya itu memiliki tinggi dan kecantikan yang sama dengan Heechul maka namja disebelahnya sangat tinggi dengan wajah angelic tampan yang manis.

Dan dari Heechul lah ia mendapatkan alamat keluarga Kim. Sungguh beruntung kau, Jung! Memang sepertinya saat ini dewi fortuna lebih menyukai berpihak pada Yunho. Hingga-

"Eomma, kenapa hyung itu berdiri disana terus?" Suara seorang namja kecil menginterupsi kegiatan Yunho yang kini malah berjongkok di depan pintu sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Yunho menoleh dan mendapati namja kecil itu menunjuknya sambil memandang eommanya meminta jawaban.

"Luhan-chagi, ayo masuk! Jangan-jangan itu stalker atau penculik anak!" Dan namja itu pun menuruti eommanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak lupa gelagat sang eomma yang langsung menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat.

Dooong-

'M..MWOOO?! Sta...stalker?' Yunho shock.

Apa tak salah? Namja setampan ini stalker? Penculik anak? Yak, salahkan saja Yunho karena semenjak dua jam yang lalu ia terus berdiri di depan rumah mewah itu. Entah kenapa Yunho merasa amat gugup untuk menemui Jaejoong setelah kejadian tadi siang.

"Ehem!" Yunho menetralkan tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering akibat kejadian tadi. 'Hhh, sebaiknya aku pencet saja bell-nya..'

Ting. Tong.

Tak berapa lama pintu pun terbuka menampakkan wajah seorang wanita paruh baya gemuk dengan baju maid.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Tanya yeoja itu sopan.

"Ne, Jaejoong-ah eodie?"

"Jaejoong-ssi, ada di kamarnya. Silakan duduk dulu, akan saya panggilkan." Jawab maid itu, sambil mempersilakan Yunho masuk.

Yah, memang sih Yunho itu termasuk keluarga yang kaya. Tapi, sayang appa dan eommanya selalu melarang Yunho untuk hidup terlalu mewah. Lihat saja rumah ini, rumah Jaejoong yang begitu mewah berbanding terbalik dengan rumahnya yang biasa saja. Dirumah Yunho tak ada maid itu karena Kibum -eommanya- senang sekali mengerjakan semuanya sendiri.

Penampilan Yunho pun terkesan biasa, mungkin karena auranya yang kharismatik ia jadi begitu menonjol dan selalu bisa menjadi pusat perhatian disamping alasan karena ia itu tampan.

"Yunho-ssi?" Sapa Jaejoong kaget melihat keberadaan namja tampan dengan hoodie hijau lumut dan topi putih di ruang tamunya.

"Joongie-ya!" Yunho segera menampakkan senyum sejuta wattnya.

Deg.

"N..ne, ada apa?" Jaejoong mendadak gugup melihat senyum manis Yunho, ia duduk di sofa seberang Yunho.

"Aku mau mengajakmu keluar, Joongie. Karena aku tak punya nomor handphone-mu, jadi aku langsung kesini saja." Jawab Yunho, senyumnya seperti anak kecil yang ingin bermain-main. Lugu dan polos.

"..." Jaejoong terdiam, lagi-lagi Yunho menunjukkan sisi manisnya pada Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong seakan tersedot ke dalam jurang saat itu juga.

"Joongie-ya?" Yunho memanggil Jaejoong yang sepertinya mendadak linglung.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku tak bisa. Aku harus ke Club milikku." Jawab Jaejoong cepat sebelum namja jangkung ini menggodanya.

"Uwa! Aku ikut, ottokhae?" Pandangan Yunho berbinar-binar persis seperti anak kecil yang diberi es krim.

"Hhh." Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan menghadapi sikap lucu Yunho. Ia gemas sekali karena Yunho hanya menunjukkan sikap manis ini padanya, ingin Jaejoong mencubit pipi itu dan mengecupnya gemas.

Loh? Mengecup?

Loading data.

'Omo?! Ania, sadar Jaejoong! Kau itu bukan gay!' Batin Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat sambil menutup mata doenya.

"Geraeyo~ kau boleh ikut." Jawab Jaejoong akhirnya dengan wajah memerah.

Sesaat Yunho terpukau mendapat tontonan paling imut yang pernah ia lihat. Yunho berdiri lalu mendekat ke sofa Jaejoong.

"Gomawoyo, baby." Bisik Yunho intens ditelinga Jaejoong. Senyum di bibir hati itu berubah, kali ini terlihat sangat sexy dan menggoda.

Bluuush. Jaejoong merona total, ia langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh dan berdiri dari sofanya.

"Jaga sikapmu, Yunho-ssi!" Meski ketus, wajah Jaejoong sama sekali tak menunjukkan mimik marah ataupun kesal. Bibir cherry itu malah terpout lucu dengan rona indah di sekitar pipinya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum. Baginya sifat malu-malu Jaejoong itu sangat lucu, ia tak tahan jika tak menggodanya sebentar saja.

"Kajja!" Ajak Jaejoong membuang mukanya agar tak lama-lama bertatapan dengan Yunho.

"Pakai mobilku saja, aku membawanya." Tawar Yunho mengekori langkah Jaejoong.

"Terserahlah." Jawab Jaejoong ketus, namun di bibir cherry itu tersungging senyum tipis yang tak dilihat Yunho.

Mereka pun berangkat ke Mirotic Club menggunakan Audi hitam milik Yunho. Pastinya dengan godaan-godaan yang diluncurkan dari bibir hati tebal Yunho pada Jaejoong.

See, meski Jaejoong selalu ketus dan berlagak acuh pada namja tampan ini, toh ia tak pernah terganggu dan risih akan keberadaan Yunho disisinya.

.

.

"Aku tak setuju jika Jaejoong dijodohkan dengan yeoja itu, Hannie!"

Suara merdu Heechul menyambut kedatangan suaminya di bandara. Sedangkan Hangeng yang tadinya tersenyum sumringah disambut sang istri yang cantik itu jadi mengernyit heran.

"Apa maksudmu, Chullie?" Tanya Hangeng menaruh koper disisi kakinya.

"Kau berencana bersaing lagi dengan Siwon, um?" Heechul mem-poutkan bibir tipisnya lucu. Ketahuan kebiasaan ini menurun pada siapa.

"Duduk dulu, duduk. Aku tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, chagi." Hangeng menuntun Heechul duduk di kursi pengunjung.

"Perjodohan itu, yang kau katakan sebelum berangkat ke Swiss! Kau menunjukkan foto seorang yeoja untuk dijodohkan pada Jaejoong!"

Oh, sepertinya Hangeng mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Lalu maumu bagaimana, Chullie? Aku sudah bicara pada Kwon-ssi, dan ia berkata akan mempertimbangkan penawaranku ini, Chullie."

"Apa kau tahu, Siwon juga menjodohkan putranya pada yeoja itu?"

"MWO!?" Hangeng mendelik kaget, seketika wajah tampannya mengeras.

"Ah, ya sepertinya kau tidak tahu. Jadi lupakan omonganku barusan." Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kurangajar kau Jung Siwon! Aku tidak akan kalah lagi! Lihat saja!"

Terlambat. Hangeng telah terbakar semangat lagi untuk mengalahkan sahabatnya. Tangan Hangeng mengepal dan matanya berkilat penuh obsesi.

.

.

Kibum masuk ke ruang kerja suaminya, ia tersenyum hangat sambil membawakan bekal untuk sang suami.

"Annyeong, baby." Bass sexy Siwon menyapa Kibum dari balik meja kerjanya.

Kibum mengecup pipi Siwon singkat dan menaruh bekal itu dihadapannya.

"Maniduseyo, Wonnie." Bisik Kibum lembut.

Siwon tersenyum tulus, sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahwa Kibum selalu membawakan bekal untuk sang suami. Dan Siwon sangat bersyukur akan hal itu, dikarunai istri cantik dan perhatian juga anak yang tampan dan cerdas. Keluarga yang sempurna, eoh?

"Wonnie." Panggil Kibum begitu Siwon menikmati bekal makan siangnya.

"Mworago, Bummie?" Tanya Siwon menanggapi sang istri yang kini duduk manis di depannya.

"Soal perjodohan itu, emm..apa kita bisa membatalkannya? Ku rasa lebih baik biarkan Yunho-ya memilih sendiri pasangan hidupnya." Ujar Kibum hati-hati tak ingin menyinggung Siwon.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Bummie. Kau tahu kan keluarga Kwon itu juga merupakan bangsawan turun temurun di Korea. Menurutku, putri tunggal mereka sangat cocok dengan Yunho. Apalagi mereka sudah saling mengenal, kan?" Sanggah Siwon sambil tetap melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Tapi, Hannie juga menjodohkan Jaejoong dengan putri mereka!"

Tak.

Sumpit di tangan Siwon terjatuh, wajahnya kosong tak terbaca. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bukankah jika aku melepaskan perjodohan ini berarti aku kalah, Bummie?" Suara Siwon terdengar rendah dan menakutkan. Ia ambil sumpit yang terjatuh tadi dan melanjutkan makan siangnya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"A...ani...aku..." Kibum gugup, sepertinya ia telah salah bicara.

"Wonnie, aku sudah mencarikan pasangan yang cocok untuk Yunho." Kibum masih berusaha.

"Ania, baby. Sudah ku putuskan Yunho tetap akan ku jodohkan dengan putri keluarga Kwon!"

"Omo? Wonnie, jebal~"

.

.

Suara musik berdentum keras di dalam Mirotic Club menyapa indera pendengar begitu dua pasang namja ini memasuki Club milik Jaejoong. Yunho dan Jaejoong asik berjalan beriringan menuju ke ruang manager club, ruang kerja Jaejoong.

"Oppa!" Panggil seorang yeoja.

Jaejoong mendengus pelan dan menatap datar kedatangan sang yeoja.

"Yoona." Sapa Jaejoong dingin.

"Aku menunggu oppa dari tadi." Manja yeoja itu tak mempedulikan sapaan dingin Jaejoong. Kemudian ia melihat namja di sebelah Jaejoong, seketika itu juga wajahnya berbinar senang.

"Yunho-oppa! Kau juga kesini? Aigo~" Ujar Yoona senang mendekati Yunho.

Yunho menatap bingung yeoja di depannya. Yoona jadi gugup di pandang begitu.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Yunho polos pada Yoona.

"E...EH?! Oppa! Kemarin kita bertemu di kantin kampus! Oppa melupakanku?" Sungut Yoona kesal.

"Hmpfh.."

Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang menahan tawanya.

"Mianhae, noona. Aku tidak ingat." Ujar Yunho lalu membungkuk sopan pada Yoona.

"Ya, sudahlah. Ayo kesana, oppa!" Ajak Yoona menarik tangan Yunho seraya menunjuk meja bartender.

Merasa dilupakan Jaejoong mendecih, dan meninggalkan Yunho serta Yoona.

"Mianhae, noona. Aku bersama kekasihku." Tolak Yunho tegas sambil menarik tangannya lepas dari Yoona. Kemudian ia mengejar Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang manager.

"Loh, aku ditinggal lagi?" Yoona mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya melihat punggung lebar Yunho yang semakin jauh darinya. Masih belum memproses kata-kata ajaib Yunho.

"Joongie-ya, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Tanya Yunho begitu mereka memasuki ruang manager.

Jaejoong mendekati meja kerja dan duduk di kursi sambil membuka-buka laporan keuangan harian club miliknya ini. Ya, ini adalah club miliknya. Ia hanya meminta sedikit modal pada sang ayah untuk membangun usahanya sendiri, begini-begini Jaejoong itu pandai mencari peluang usaha untuk masa depannya. Bagaimana tidak, Jaejoong itu suka sekali berbelanja. Dan yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana ia bisa belanja jika tidak memiliki banyak uang. Dari situlah Jaejoong mengikuti jejak sang ayah berwiraswasta.

Beda dengan Yunho, ia tidak diijinkan sang appa untuk membuka usaha sendiri. Menurut appa-nya, perusahaan Jung sudah memiliki banyak cabang dengan beribu anak cabang. Yunho akan kesulitan sendiri nantinya jika menambah usaha, jadi lebih baik Yunho meneruskan kerja sang appa memimpin induk dari seluruh perusahaan Jung Corp.

"Jaejoongie-" Panggil Yunho tak mendapat jawaban dari namja cantik di depannya.

"Nde? Bukankah kau akan bersenang-senang dengan yeoja itu, Jung-ssi." Sarkas Jaejoong sinis sebagai jawaban yang ditunggu-tunggu Yunho.

"Omo? Bukankah yeoja tadi kekasihmu?" Yunho balik bertanya tidak suka dengan nada dingin yang di keluarkan Jaejoong.

"Ambil saja kalau kau berminat." Ucap Jaejoong lagi masih dengan sarkasme yang sangat kental.

"Apa kau cemburu, Joongie? Kau cemburu padanya karena mendekatiku, eoh?" Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan mengurungnya lagi di antara tubuh kekarnya dan kursi.

"O..omo?! A..aku tidak cemburu!" Jaejoong menatap kesal manik musang yang kini menatap intens tepat dihadapanya. Rona merah kembali menjalari pipi serta telinga Jaejoong.

"Kau, c.e.m.b.u.r.u.~" Goda Yunho lagi berbisik sexy di telinga Jaejoong.

"Hentikan, Yunho-ssi!" Jaejoong mendorong tubuh itu, namun kali ini Yunho telah bersiap menahan dorongan Jaejoong.

Yunho tak bergeming. Bibir hati itu tersenyum semakin lebar menggoda Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih meronta, ia menatap kesal namja tampan di depannya.

"Dasar beruag gendut! Kenapa kau tak bergerak sama sekali, oeh?!" Jaejoong frustasi memandang namja tampan yang tetap menyeringai usil itu.

"Omo? Gendut?" Yunho melepaskan tangannya dan mengecek bentuk tubuhnya. Tidak gendut kok, malah sangat sexy dan berbentuk.

"Muahahahahahahaha! Itu buktinya kau gendut! Muahaahaaha!" Tunjuk Jaejoong ke lengan Yunho sambil tertawa merdu.

"Ini bukan lemak, tahu! Ini namanya otot!" Yunho membela diri, ia mempertontonkan otot bisepnya yang sexy pada Jaejoong.

Namun Yunho terpaku sejenak melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dengan cairan bening dipinggir mata doe indahnya. Bibir cherry itu tertawa lepas, menunjukkan mimik bahagia yang tak pernah Yunho liat.

Merasa keadaan tiba-tiba sunyi, Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya. Ia lihat Yunho tanpa berkedip menatapnya lurus, dan itu sungguh membuat Jaejoong gugup.

"Bersenang-senang, eoh? Kajja, ku ajari kau cara bersenang-senang yang benar!"

Tanpa babibu, Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan keluar dari ruangan. Seketika itu pula suara riuh musik club menyapa ke dua namja itu. Yunho mengajak Jaejoong mendekati lantai dansa melewati padatnya para pengunjung yang sibuk dengan tarian mereka sendiri.

Yunho melepas tangan Jaejoong begitu mereka berada di tengah lantai dansa.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Yunho-ssi?" Tanya Jaejoong agak berteriak agar terdengar diantara gema musik yang begitu keras.

"Menari." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum jahil.

Musik kembali berdentum, memulai lagu baru. Jaejoong mundur untuk memberi Yunho ruang, toh ia sendiri malas untuk menari.

Yunho memulai gerakannya dengan pose yang begitu apik dan menawan, mempertontonkan tubuh jenjangnya yang kokoh. Dan begitu musik mulai mengalun, badan Yunho pun bergerak sangat luwes. Setiap dentuman lagu tak pernah lolos dari sentakan kecil dari tubuhnya. Tangan Yunho dengan lincah bergerak, leher, badan, kaki, semua tak luput dari gerakan-gerakan yang diciptakan Yunho. Begitu menawan, begitu mempesona.

Para pengunjung di sekitar Yunho mulai memperhatikan tarian namja tampan ini, mereka terpukau melihat aksi Yunho dan memberi ruang pada Yunho untuk bebas bergerak.

Yunho terus menari, tak lupa tatapan setajam musangnya tak pernah terlepas dari namja cantik yang diseretnya tadi. Bibir hati tebal itu menyunggingkan senyum miring menggoda, kemudian ia melakukan pose terbalik dengan satu tangan menjadi tumpuan dan tangannya yang satu lagi menyentuh sepatu miliknya dari belakang.

Ia kembali menjejakkan kakinya dilantai dansa, seperti tanpa tulang Yunho terus menari dengan gerakan yang sangat memukau hingga ia menutup gerakannya dengan pose sexy sambil tetap menatap lurus Jaejoong.

'K..keren!' Batin Jaejoong melongo dengan wajah yang memerah.

Plok. Plok. Plok.

Suara riuh pengunjung memberi sambutan pada Yunho. Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum manis pada Yunho, amat manis.

Yunho yang tadinya sibuk membungkuk membalas sambutan itu tak sengaja menatap Jaejoong.

Deg

Deg

Deg

'Senyum itu, kenapa indah sekali? Kenapa kau sangat cantik, Jaejoongie?' Batin Yunho, ia menetralkan degup jantungnya kemudian melangkah ke arah Jaejoong.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Jaejoong masih menampakkan senyum manisnya, ia benar-benar terpukau dengan penampilan Yunho tadi.

Sedangkan Yunho menatap lurus kedua manik doe hitam yang indah itu. Refleks Yunho menyentuh rambut hitam Jaejoong, kemudian turun ke tengkuknya.

Jaejoong membisu, ia balas tatapan musang Yunho. Entah atas dorongan apa, kedua namja itu semakin mendekat dan menempelkan kedua bibir beda bentuk milik mereka.

Bibir hati dan bibir cherry itu bertemu, hanya kecupan biasa. Tanpa hisapan, tanpa jilatan. Tapi terasa amat manis, hingga Yunho menarik tengkuk Jaejoong untuk semakin mendekat.

Badan mereka menempel, Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh rambut panjang Yunho yang basah karena berkeringat. Aroma tubuh Yunho terasa sangat memabukkan.

Mereka melepas kecupan mereka, dua manik itu terus bertatapan hingga Yunho tersenyum. Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, ia benar-benar telah jatuh dalam genggaman Jaejoong.

"Yunnie~" Lirih Jaejoong membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo." Suara bass Yunho seakan menulikan telinganya dari gemuruh suasana club. Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Hanya pelukan Jaejoong yang semakin mengerat tanda ia mendengarkan Yunho.

'Apakah aku masih bisa mengatakan bahwa aku bukan gay?' Batin Jaejoong bingung. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Berada di sekitar Yunho ternyata membuatnya tak dapat mengendalikan diri.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Suara detak jantung Yunho terdengar mengingat posisi intim mereka. Sementara Jaejoong sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Yunho.

"O..oppa?!" Tiba-tiba Yoona berdiri di belakang pasangan Yunjae dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis.

"Yoona..." Jaejoong melepas pelukan Yunho. Ia menatap Yoona dan Yunho bergantian, meminta bantuan namja itu untuk menjelaskan pada Yoona.

"Yunho oppa, jadi kekasih oppa itu Jae-oppa kekasihku?" Suara Yoona bergetar, hatinya seperti teriris melihat adegan mesra Yunjae. Padahal Jaejoong sendiri belum pernah melakukan skinship sekecil apapun padanya.

"Jadi, selama ini oppa tidak pernah mencintaiku?" Cairan bening itu mengalir menuruni pipi mulus sang yeoja, bibirnya bergetar menahan emosi yang meluap-luap di dalam dada.

Yoona merasa bodoh karena selama ini mempercayai Jaejoong setia padanya. Bodoh karena mempercayai cinta palsu Jaejoong, bodoh karena sejak awal ia tidak menyadari sedikitpun sikap Jaejoong yang tak pernah peduli padanya.

"Yoona, mian..." Jaejoong mendekati Yoona dan menunduk lemah, ia tak menyangka jika sikap acuhnya ternyata berdampak buruk pada yeoja cantik ini. Hatinya ikut remuk melihat betapa ringkihnya yeoja di depannya.

"Hiiks...oppa, kenapa oppa..hiiks...membohongiku? Hiiks..." Yoona mulai sesenggukan, Jaejoong bingung harus bagaimana. Ayolah, ia tak pernah sekalipun melakukan kontak dengan yeoja, apa lagi menenangkan yeoja yang menangis.

Pluk.

Mata Jaejoong melebar, dari sebelahnya terulur tangan kekar yang melewati bahunya dan menepuk pelan kepala sang yeoja.

"Uljima, uljima." Ujar namja itu yang ternyata adalah Yunho. Dengan penuh kelembutan ia mengelus kepala sang yeoja sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

Grep

"Hiiks...hiikss...na..nappeun...hiiks...Oppa, nappeun! Disini sakit..hiiks..!" Yoona menangis di dada Yunho, ia hanya ingin menumpahkan rasa sakitnya. Tak ada maksud lain. Tangan yeoja itu memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri, Yoona benar-benar rapuh sekarang.

Yunho menuntun Yoona ke pinggir lantai dansa sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya diam, rahangnya mengeras. Ia bersalah. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menyakiti hati para yeoja. Dan baru ia sadari, tak hanya Yoona yang menangis karenanya.

.

"Hyoon Jung Hyung! Jangan pergi!"

"Jae! JAE!"

"Ayo, Hyoon Jung! Kita pergi dari sini!"

"Eomma, kasihan Jae-chagi.."

"Berhenti memanggilnya 'chagi'! Itu menjijikkan!"

"Eomma-"

"Hyung...Jangan tinggalkan aku..hiiiks...Hyung..jangan pergi...hiiiks..."

"HYUNG!"

.

Tes.

Air mata tiba-tiba menyeruak keluar dari mata doe Jaejoong. Dalam diam, ia ikut merasakan sakitnya dikhianati. Bagaimana jika nanti Yunho berpaling darinya? Apakah Yunho tidak akan mempermainkannya seperti ia mempermainkan hati para yeoja? Apakah ia akan ditinggalkan lagi seperti sebelum ini? Ditinggalkan oleh orang yang benar-benar Jaejoong sayangi? Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa takut, sangat takut.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong, ia yang masih sibuk menenangkan Yoona kaget melihat Jaejoong ikut menangis.

"Chagiya?" Yunho memanggil Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata yang sudah berair.

Brukk

"Hiiks..mianhae..hiks...mian..." Jaejoong ikut menubruk Yunho dan juga masuk ke dalam pelukan namja tampan itu.

Yunho heran dengan sikap Jaejoong, ia peluk erat bahu Jaejoong dengan satu tangan dan mengecup dahi Jaejoong yang tertutup poni miringnya. Yoona dan Jaejoong kini berada di dalam pelukan Yunho, mereka berdua berbagi sandaran untuk menenangkan diri.

"Yoona...hiikss..mian...Yunnie...jebal~ jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Yunho O.O

Tangisan Yoona berhenti, ia menolehkan wajah cantiknya yang berantakan. Ahh, Yoona bingung harus bicara apa.

"N..ne..." Jawab Yoona jadi tak tega melihat Jaejoong histeris begitu. Yoona menghapus sisa air mata yang tersisa di pipi mulusnya.

"Chagiya? Ada apa?" Yunho kini hanya memeluk Jaejoong sambil mendongakkan wajah merah Jaejoong.

"Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Hiiks!" Jaejoong malah membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yunho dan melanjutkan tangisannya.

"Uljima, chagi. Uljima...aku disini, aku tak akan pergi." Yunho terus membisikkan kata-kata itu pada Jaejoong hingga gerakan pada bahu Jaejoong berhenti tanda ia sudah mulai tenang.

"O..oppa, sebaiknya aku pergi dulu." Pamit Yoona, ia benar-benar bingung. Kan seharusnya disini yang tersakiti dirinya, kenapa malah Jaejoong yang menangis?

"Jamkkan manyo, noona! Aku antar kau pulang."

"Ani, tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Yoona menolak, ia tak tega melihat Jaejoong menangis begitu.

"Tak apa. Kajja, chagi kita antar Yoona-ssi pulang." Ujar Yunho sembari berbisik lembut pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Ia malu menunjukkan wajahnya yang berantakan karena menangis. Ditambah lagi para pengunjung kini telah menjadi penonton gratis adegan drama dadakan di club itu.

Yunho menuntun Jaejoong dan mengajak Yoona supaya mengikutinya keluar dari Mirotic club. Mereka tiba ditempat parkir dengan diam, tak ada yang angkat bicara.

Yunho membukakan pintu depan untuk Jaejoong dan menutupnya lembut, kemudian membuka pintu belakang untuk Yoona.

Yunho mulai mengendarai Audinya, ia melirik Jaejoong yang menatap keluar jendela. Semburat merah itu masih setia di wajah putih Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yoona duduk diam di kursi belakang memainkan jari-jari kecilnya sambil sesekali menunjukkan jalan pada Yunho menuju ke rumahnya.

"Rumahmu oneu, noona?" Tanya Yunho.

"Geu jeoyo, oppa." Tunjuk Yoona ke arah salah satu rumah berpagar putih di depan.

Yunho menghentikan Audinya tepat di depan rumah Yoona.

"Gomawoyo Oppa." Ujar Yoona lembut hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Ne, Yoona-ssi!" Panggil Yunho menghentikan gerakan Yoona. "Jeongmal mianhae-" Lanjutnya.

Yoona menatap Yunho, ia menemukan ketulusan di manik musang sang namja. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Jaejoong yang masih diam dengan wajah memerah dan matanya yang berair.

"Gwenchana Oppa. Jaga Jae-oppa untukku." Jawab Yoona sambil tersenyum lembut.

Pintu telah tertutup dan Yoona telah memasuki rumahnya. Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong, ia kecup lembut tangan putih itu.

"Saranghae, boo. Saranghae.." Bisik Yunho.

"..."

Jaejoong diam masih menolak untuk menjawab dan membalas tatapan Yunho. Ia sibuk memandang keluar jendela, tapi ia tak menarik tangannya. Merasa nyaman dengan tindakan Yunho.

"Bolehkah aku berharap, Boojae?"

Akhirnya, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya. Tatapan mereka bertemu, jantung mereka berdetak seirama.

"Yunho-ya..."

-meomchujima oso naegae dagawa kkuk nuneul kama jwo (oh slow down)

malhajima jogeumman deo kidaryeo ddeollineun soneul dallae jwo (oh-oh-U-wow)-

Suara nada dering handphone Yunho menginterupsi. Ia ambil handphone itu dari kantung celananya tanpa melepaskan tangan Jaejoong.

"Yeoboseyo, Appa?" Sapa Yunho begitu menekan tombol dial dan melihat caller id-nya.

"..."

"Mworago? Ini sudah malam, aku harus mengantar Jaejoong-ah dulu."

"..."

"Nde, ia bersamaku."

"..."

"OMO?! Sireo appa!" Yunho menggeram.

Drrt. Drrrt. Drrrt.

Jaejoong mengambil handphone-nya begitu ia rasakan getaran di saku celananya.

[From : Appa

Jae-ah, datang ke alamat ini secepatnya. Xxxxx Street 9 no. 2a]

'Mwo? Kenapa ayah menyuruhku kesana?'

"Ne, ne. Aku akan kesana. Tapi tidak untuk menyetujui perjodohan konyol ini!"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho, jantungnya tiba-tiba seperti berhenti berdetak.

"..."

"Ne, appa."

Yunho menutup sambungan teleponnya, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Appa dan Hangeng Samchon saat ini berada di kediaman keluarga Kwon. Appa meminta ku kesana membawamu untuk menentukan siapa dari kita berdua yang akan menjadi menantu Kwon-ssi." Terang Yunho.

Jaejoong membeku, "Uljima, boochagiya. Boa-nuna sudah ku anggap nuna ku sendiri. Uljima..." Lanjut Yunho begitu menyadari wajah pucat Jaejoong.

Yunho meraih pipi putih yang masih sedikit basah, ia usap lembut pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut yang Yunho berikan. Seakan memberi ketenangan dan kekuatan, jari jemari Yunho terus membelai pipi Jaejoong.

"Nde, jangan tinggalkan aku." Lirih Jaejoong, ia menunduk lalu mengangguk pelan. Tangan Jaejoong dan Yunho masih bertautan erat, tak satupun dari mereka yang berniat melepaskan tautan itu.

'Wae Jaejoongie? Waeyo? Kau selalu mengatakan 'Jangan tinggalkan aku', tapi kenapa kau tak menjawab perasaanku?'

Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong, menarik Jaejoong pelan dan mengecup singkat dahi Jaejoong yang tertutup poni. Kemudian ia mulai melajukan mobilnya untuk bertemu dengan para appa beserta keluarga Kwon untuk kembali terlibat dalam persaingan konyol para appa.

.

.

Teh-Be-Ce

.

.

Alohaaa, El kembali XD

Aya...cukup sedih karena review berkurang~ jd publishnya agk ngadat..hehehe...*modusmodus* #didemoreaderdeul...apa ini brarti fic El kurang memuaskan, eoh?

Karena El masih baru dlm dunia Kpop bias, El mau tanya sesuatu.

Kemarin El iseng nglike salah satu pic seorang cassie -mungkin dia skrg bkn cassie, tp hollyshinki- nah, dia komen El gini : Please don't like or follow me because i'm JYJ hater.

Nah, loh. Pertanyaan El adalah, kenapa? Kenapa JYJ dibenci? Bukankah mereka pernah menjadi bagian dr TVXQ? Pernah mengalami suka dukanya bersama-sama? Terus kenapa El juga ikut dibenci karena mendukung JYJ? Pengkhianat? Ayolah, setiap org itu memiliki pertimbangannya masing2, baik buruk dlm hidup mereka El sebagai seorang fans akan tetap mendukung mereka!

El gk akan mencantumkan diri sebagai JYJStand, Hollyshinki, atau apalah itu. Yang El tau, mereka itu satu. El mencintai mereka dan segala keputusan yg mereka buat dengan semua kelebihan maupun kekurangan mereka.

El gk akan munafik ingin melihat mereka kembali bersama, tapi mengingat perjuangan Yunppa yg tetap melindungi nama TVXQ itu merupakan poin tersendiri buat El. Dia hebat, pemimpin yg bertanggungjawab. JYJ maupun Homin mereka semua terluka, ne. Terlepas dr nama TVXQ ataupun JYJ, El hanya berharap semoga mereka dpt terus berkarya dan jaya seperti dulu lagi. ^^

Satu lagi, El tdk menyesal mencintai mereka sekarang. Bukankah terlambat itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali? Dan yg dibutuhkan Appa juga Oppa2 disana adalah dukungan yg tulus dr Cassie, kan?

Tidak ada 2 atau 3, yang ada hanya 5. -YUNJAEYOOSUMIN-

Jadi, apakah fic ini masih mau dilanjut? El tunggu reviewnyaaaaaa *hugs*


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth and The Broken

Desclaimer : Sesungguhnya chara di fic ini milik Tuhan semata.

Cast : Yunjaeyoosumin, Sibum, Hanchul

Pair : Yunjae (Main), Minjae (Slight)

Berhubung ini ff BL/malexmale, bagi yang alergi mohon sadar diri untuk segera menekan tombol x atau close. Kejang-kejang, sakit kepala, maupun efek samping lainnya bukan kesalahan author.

Rated : T / K+

Warning : BL / malexmale, TYPOS, EYD GALAU, Berhubung banyaknya fic Yunjae, jika terjadi kesamaan di fic ini sama sekali tidak sengaja. Fic ini murni hasil mengkhayal saya. So, Hope you like it.

Don't Like Just Close this Page

.

.

Bulan kini semakin terlihat jelas diantara awan-awan kelabu. Lampu-lampu kota pun mulai terlihat mulai menerangi hiruk pikuk kota yang masih ramai di jalanan begitu kedua orang namja ini turun dari sebuah mobil mewah hitam di depan kediaman keluarga bangsawan yang cukup terkenal di Korea Selatan.

Mereka berdua saling bergandengan tangan, namun tidak dengan raut wajah yang bahagia. Air muka mereka terlihat keras dan gelisah. Ya, mereka gelisah atas apa yang akan terjadi setelah pintu besar ini terbuka.

Namja cantik yang sedari tadi menunduk kini menoleh ke arah namja yang lebih tinggi darinya. Namja tampan dengan hoodie hijau dan topi yang bertengger pada rambut coklat panjang terikatnya. Sexy dan sangat manly, itulah pesona namja tampan itu.

"Yunnie..." Panggil sang namja cantik pelan.

Yunnie, atau tepatnya Yunho -namja yang dipanggil tadi- tidak menjawab maupun menoleh. Ia tetap menatap lurus dan masuk ke dalam rumah elit itu. Tapi, tangan kokohnya menggenggam erat tangan putih milik sang namja cantik seraya mengelusnya lembut. Menyalurkan segala ketenangan dan kehangatan yang ada dalam dirinya.

Namja cantik itu menunduk dan tersenyum, tak ia pungkiri lagi semua kontak yang dilakukan Yunho padanya selalu membuatnya nyaman. Apakah ini berarti ia mulai mencintai sang namja tampan? Ataukah ia hanya mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan namja itu disisinya?

"Uljima" Yunho berbisik lirih begitu keduanya memasuki ruang keluarga. Tangan Yunho yang tadinya menggenggam Jaejoong otomatis terlepas dan kembali ke sisi tubuhnya.

Jaejoong -namja cantik- sedikit beringsut begitu melihat tiga namja paruh baya duduk berhadapan dengan wajah yang benar-benar serius.

"Annyeong hasimnikka, Appa, Hangeng samchon, Kwon samchon." Sapa Yunho sopan dan membungkuk begitu juga Jaejoong yang mengikuti Yunho.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya. Yunho-ya, kenapa pakaianmu seperti itu?" Siwon sedikit mengernyit tidak suka melihat penampilan Yunho sekarang yang terlihat tidak pantas menemui calon mertuanya.

"Kau juga Joongie, kenapa wajahmu berantakan begitu?" Hangeng ikut mengomentari anaknya ketika mendapati wajah merah Jaejoong dengan mata doenya yang membengkak, jangan lupakan rambut Jaejoong kini mencuat kemana-mana.

"Jeongmal mianhae, Appa, Samchon. Tadi kami tidak sempat pulang untuk membersihkan diri." Ucap Yunho ambigu.

Siwon dan Hangeng mendelik mendengar kata-kata Yunho yang menurutnya sangat tidak etis. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran para appa atas ucapan Yunho barusan.

"Ehemm, sudahlah sudah. Ini juga kesalahan kita mendadak melakukan pertemuan ini. Ayo, duduk Yunho-ya, Jaejoong-ah." Kepala keluarga Kwon memang baik, ia menengahi kemungkinan pertengkaran yang akan terjadi antara ayah dan anak itu.

Jaejoong mengekori Yunho, mereka duduk bersebelahan menambah kekesalan para appa.

"Nah, aku sebagai kepala keluarga Kwon menyerahkan segala keputusan kepada anakku. Aku percaya Boa dapat bertindak dengan bijak dalam memilih siapa diantara kalian yang akan menjadi calon suaminya." Kepala keluarga Kwon angkat bicara, suaranya terdengar ramah dan senyuman terus tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja Kwon-ssi. Aku juga yakin putri mu bisa memilih yang terbaik. Seperti Jaejoong, ia adalah anak yang suka bekerja keras. Ia juga pandai mengembangkan usahanya, dan ia juga sangat pandai pada kuliahnya. Benarkan Joongie?" Hangeng seakan-akan menekankan bahwa Jaejoong lah yang terbaik dibandingkan saingannya.

"Ya, aku juga bisa melihat Jaejoong anak yang pandai." Ujar kepala keluarga Kwon menyetujui, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk saat menilai Jaejoong.

"Tapi, Yunho-ya tentu tidak kalah Kwon-ssi. Kau bisa melihat Yunho-ya juga sangat cerdas dan pandai berbisnis. Yunho-ya itu kuat dan menguasai ilmu bela diri yang aku jamin dia dapat melindungi Boa dari segala ancaman!" Oh, Siwon tak mau kalah. Ia berdiri lalu menunjuk Yunho agar kepala keluarga Kwon mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melihat betapa manly Yunho dibandingkan Jaejoong.

Hangeng mendengus kesal, memang sih ia juga menyetujui bahwa Yunho itu terlihat lebih kuat dibandingkan Jaejoong yang memiliki tubuh ramping dan kecil untuk ukuran seorang namja.

"Ne, aku juga setuju denganmu. Siwon-ssi. Yunho memang terlihat begitu kuat dan pandai."

Siwon merasa menang, ia melirik dan tersenyum miring ke arah Hangeng.

Hangeng kesal, ia meminum kopi hitamnya yang tersaji diatas meja untuk menetralkan emosinya.

Sedangkan Yunjae hanya diam dan saling berpandangan, mereka berdua bingung harus bagaimana menengahi kedua appa.

"Aku pulang." Suara merdu seorang yeoja terdengar dari ruang tamu. Kemudian sosok cantiknya muncul ke ruang keluarga dan sedikit terkejut melihat keberadaan tamu-tamunya.

"Boa-nuna." Sapa Yunho pada yeoja cantik itu.

"Yunho-ya? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil menghampiri appanya.

"Ah, ini..." Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Begini putriku, mereka berdua ini melamarmu. Jadi bagaimana? Siapa yang kau sukai?"

"Omo? Melamar? Yunho-ya, kau melamarku?" Tanya Boa bingung, ia mendelik ke arah Yunho. Dan Jaejoong juga ikut gugup melihat Boa yang terlihat akan menelannya hidup-hidup.

"A..ania nuna! Appa yang menjodohkan ku..." Yunho mengelak, ia tidak enak pada Boa. Boa sudah ia anggap kakak perempuannya sendiri sejak mereka berkenalan di London beberapa tahun lalu, begitu juga sebaliknya, Boa menganggap Yunho hanya sebagai namdongsaengnya yang manis. Dan kini malah tiba-tiba Yunho melamarnya, Boa tentu saja terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Lalu, kenapa namja cantik itu juga ikut melamarku, eoh? Bahkan namja itu jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan aku, ne appa?" Tunjuk Boa ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengkeret dan bersembunyi dibalik pundak Yunho. Kekuatan seorang yeoja memang tak terbantahkan, ne? Sementara Boa, tersenyum aneh begitu menangkap hal ganjil yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

"Appa juga tahu, chagi. Tapi tak ada salahnya kan jika Yunho-ya atau Jaejoong-ah menjadi calon suamimu?" Bujuk sang appa.

Sementara Siwon dan Hangeng harap-harap cemas berharap anak merekalah yang dipilih sebagai menantu keluarga Kwon. Alasannya tak lain tak bukan adalah hanya untuk menunjukkan siapa pemenang diantara persaingan ini.

"Ania! Aku tidak mau! Sireo!" Boa merujuk sambil menekuk wajahnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. Sementara Siwon dan Hangeng menahan nafasnya, namun ternyata kelanjutan perkataan Boa mampu membuat kedua appa jantungan ditempat.

"Mereka berdua terlihat sangat cocok. Aku tidak mau dan tidak ingin memisahkan mereka berdua."

Doooooong

Siwon dan Hangeng seakan-akan tersiram air es, ditambah lagi wajah merah sempurna Jaejoong dan sikap salah tingkah Yunho.

'Yak! Apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka sebenarnya!?' Batin para appa kesal.

"Kau benar, chagi. Mereka bahkan terlihat sangat serasi." Appa Boa menyetujui pendapat sang anak.

"Ne, Jung Samchon, Kim Samchon. Kenapa kalian tidak menikahkan saja anak kalian?" Tanya Boa polos.

"O...OMO?!" Kedua namja paruh baya itu tersadar dan saling berpandangan ngeri.

'Kami jadi besan?' Batin Siwon dan Hangeng tak percaya.

"Ehhem. N..ne, itu tidak mungkin, Boa-ya-'

"Ne, Samchon. Aku mencintai Jaejoong." Belum selesai Hangeng berbicara Yunho telah memotongnya dengan tegas sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Boa menepuk tangannya girang, Kwon-ahjussi terlihat kaget, Hangeng membeku dengan wajah yang sudah berubah putih, sedangkan Siwon mendelik murka.

"JAGA BICARAMU, YUNHO-ya!" Siwon benar-benar murka, ia berdiri dan menarik lengan putranya menjauh dari Jaejoong.

"Mianhae, Kwon-ssi. Pembicaraan kita sampai disini saja, ada masalah yang akan aku selesaikan dengan putraku." Siwon membungkuk sopan. Begitu mendapat anggukan dari Kwon-ahjussi, Siwon menyeret Yunho keluar dari rumah elit itu.

Jaejoong menatap nanar kepergian Yunho. Boa mendekatinya dan menepuk pundak Jaejoong pelan.

"Uljima, Jaejoong-ssi. Yunho adalah yang terbaik. Hwaiting!" Boa menyemangati Jaejoong dengan mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada. Wajah cantik Boa berbinar-binar.

"N..ne noona." Jawab Jaejoong lirih, ia menunduk tak berani menatap ke arah Hangeng yang menatapnya begitu kecewa.

'Dari banyaknya namja dan yeoja, kenapa kau harus memilih Yunho, Jae? Apakah ini karma?'

.

.

Dak

BRAK

BRUK

BLAM

Kibum yang tengah memasak di dapur sangat kaget begitu mendengar keributan di rumahnya. Ditambah lagi ia sempat melihat putranya melintasi dapur dengan kecepatan luar biasa dengan wajah keras dan alis yang menyatu.

"YUNHO-ya! APPA TAK PERNAH MENGAJARIMU BERLAKU TIDAK SOPAN SEPERTI ITU!" Suara Siwon menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

"Waeyo, baby?" Kibum datang dengan terburu-buru mendekati suaminya yang terlihat amat murka.

"Lihat! Yunho telah mempermalukanku didepan Kwon-ssi!"

"Nde? Apa maksudmu? Tak mungkin Yunho melakukan hal itu, baby!"

"Bagaimana tak mungkin? Saat aku melamarkan putri keluarga Kwon, Jung Yunho malah menyatakan cintanya pada anak laki-laki Kim Hangeng di depan Kwon-ssi dan putrinya!" Sinis Siwon.

"Mwo?" Kibum menutup mulutnya kaget. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Heechul benar, Yunho memiliki hubungan dengan Jaejoong. Tapi ia pun tak pernah berpikir jika putranya dapat bertindak nekat seperti itu.

"Wonnie, aku juga seorang namja, ne? Kenapa Yunho tak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan namja?" Kibum memprotes Siwon.

"Ania, baby. Mian, aku tak bermaksud...aku hanya bingung, kenapa dari banyaknya namja uke diluar sana, ia harus mencinta Hangeng aegya?"

Siwon jatuh terduduk di sofa, Kibum mengambilkan segelas air minum dari dapur dan memberikannya pada Siwon.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Yunho bersama Jaejoong, baby? Bukankah mereka terlihat sangat serasi?"

"..." Siwon diam, dahinya berkerut tidak suka.

"Jika ia memang menyukai namja, akan ku carikan namja cantik untuknya selain Jaejoong!" Ujar Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Wonnie! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali? Biarkan saja Yunho bersama Jaejoong lagipula ..." Kata-kata Kibum terputus ketika mendapati glare menakutkan dari sang suami. Ia menelan lanjutan dari ucapannya sebelum kemarahan Siwon bertambah parah.

"Ania. Ania. Tidak boleh dengan Hangeng Aegya." Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya.

.

.

"Kau mencintai Jung Yunho, chagi?" Tanya Hangeng begitu mereka berdua berada di dalam satu mobil setelah pertemuannya dengan keluarga Kwon.

"N..nde, a..aku masih belum yakin, appa..." Ujar Jaejoong gugup mendengar nada dingin yang dikeluarkan Hangeng.

"Belum yakin? Berarti masih ada kesempatan bagi namja lain begitu?" Tanya Hangeng lagi, masih dingin.

"A..ania..aku..." Jaejoong benar-benar gugup saat ini, ia masih belum mengerti dengan perasaannya. Ini semua terlalu cepat.

"Jawab Appa, Kim Jaejoong!" Perintah Hangeng tegas.

"Mianhae Appa..aku menyukainya..." Jawab Jaejoong akhirnya, ia jujur dengan mengatakan menyukai Yunho. Dan belum ke taraf berikutnya.

"Geureuyo?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Tepat ketika pembicaraan mereka selesai, mereka telah sampai di depan rumah mereka. Disana telah terparkir satu mobil mewah asing yang membuat Jaejoong dan Hangeng heran.

Kedua namja itu memasuki rumah dan disambut dengan wajah ceria Heechul.

"Jaejoongie, Hannie!" Peluk Heechul bergantian. "Ini teman eomma, Shim Leeteuk. Panggil dia Shungmo, ne Jae?"

'Shungmo? Dia juga seperti eomma?' Batin Jaejoong.

"Annyeong shungmo, e..eh?!" Sapaan Jaejoong berhenti begitu melihat namja tampan dan sangat tinggi di sebelah Leeteuk.

"Kau! Jaejoong-ssi?" Namja berwajah androgini dengan mata seperti bulan sabit itu terperangah kaget melihat kedatangan namja cantik didepannya.

"N..nde, kau Shim...eum..Shim..." Jaejoong mengingat-ingat nama namja tampan yang ia temui tadi siang di perusahaan appa Yunho itu.

"Changmin, naega Shim Changmin." Changmin mendekat dengan senyum terkembang di wajah tampannya.

"Ne, Changmin-ssi. Annyeong." Sapa Jaejoong juga dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Changmin menatap dalam diam wajah cantik Jaejoong, ia mengangkat tangannya dan meraih pipi putih Jaejoong.

Heechul, Leeteuk, dan Hangeng terpaku melihat adegan Minjae yang tak terduga itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong refleks memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Ne, kau cantik sekali, Jaejoong-ah. Aku tak pernah tahu ada namja yang dapat menyaingi kecantikan eomma ku." Mata doe Jaejoong melebar, bibir kissable-nya terbuka mendengar kalimat gombal sang namja.

"Jaga ucapanmu, tiang listrik! Aku tidak cantik! Dan juga panggil aku 'Hyung', kau terlihat jauh lebih muda dariku, eoh!" Geram Jaejoong begitu ia sadar telah digombali sambil menepis keras tangan namja itu.

"Mwo? Tiang listrik?" Changmin kaget, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum evil. "Setidaknya aku tampan untuk ukuran seorang namja." Lanjutnya.

Namun sepertinya ucapan Changmin menusuk Jaejoong. Seketika alis Jaejoong mengerut dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?" Desis Jaejoong kesal.

Heechul melirik suaminya yang kini tersenyum penuh arti dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat.

"Jaejoongie, sebaiknya kau bersihkan diri dulu. Setelah itu kita makan malam." Ujar Heechul cepat.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal lalu mencibir namja tinggi di depannya, ia melangkah dan menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu Changmin sebelum berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Changmin tersenyum aneh, jarinya mengelus dagu sementara mata bambi itu semakin berkilat dengan ukuran yang berbeda menandakan ia sangat senang saat ini.

"Ah, benar. Kami harus pulang, aku juga harus menyiapkan makan malam. Kajja, Minnie." Pamit Leeteuk seraya merapikan kemejanya dan menarik tangan Changmin. Leeteuk menyadari perubahan mood anaknya, dan ia tahu sebentar lagi Changmin akan ber'senang-senang'.

"Annyeong Shungmo, Shamchon." Pamit Changmin tetap dengan senyum evil dan mata bambi mismatch-nya.

"Changmin-ah, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Hangeng tiba-tiba.

"Ne, Samchon." Senyum evil Changmin semakin terkembang, ia mengikuti Hangeng ke luar lebih dahulu. Sementara Leeteuk dan Heechul saling berpandangan heran, namun selentingan pikiran buruk seakan-akan bergerilya di kepala mereka.

.

Sepulang kedua tamu, Heechul bersidekap dengan pandangan kesal ke arah Hangeng.

"Katakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Yeobo-ssi!" Titah Heechul.

"Tak ada. Tak ada." Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya, namun mimik mukanya terlihat senang.

"Kau tak bisa menutupi apapun dariku, Hannie."

"Eoh, kau benar." Hangeng duduk dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Jaejoong menyukai namja tampan." Lanjutnya asal.

"Maksudmu?" Heechul menyipitkan matanya.

"Ia menolak perjodohan dengan putri keluarga Kwon dan menjalin hubungan dengan Siwon aegya."

"Lalu letak masalahnya?"

Ctak. Urat kekesalan Hangeng keluar.

"Aku tidak merestuinya! Siapapun namja tampan boleh, asalkan bukan seorang JUNG!" Bentak Hangeng kesal.

"Hannie! Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Memisahkan mereka dan menyakiti anakmu sendiri?" Heechul membantah suaminya.

"Ani! Asalkan bukan Jung, aku restui. Ne, Shim aegya tadi tampan juga." Hangeng tiba-tiba bergumam sendiri.

"Cih, kau saja sana yang berjodoh dengan Changmin!" Heechul kesal, ia meninggalkan Hangeng sendiri diruang tamu. Kemudian ia ambil handphone dan segera mengetik pesan singkat untuk sahabatnya.

.

.

Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, rambut panjangnya bergoyang naik turun. Mata musangnya terpejam erat, sementara bibir hatinya menyenandungkan sebuah lirik lagu kesukaannya.

Kibum tersenyum melihat polah sang anak jika sedang kesal. Memang sih, Yunho ini lebih suka menghibur diri sendiri daripada menceritakan masalahnya pada siapapun. Apalagi jika berurusan dengan hati, pastilah Yunho akan memendamnya sendiri. Beruntung Yunho memiliki eomma yang sangat perhatian padanya hingga tanpa diceritakan pun sang eomma pasti mengerti isi hati sang anak.

Kibum mengelus puncak kepala Yunho untuk mendapatkan perhatian namja tampan ini.

"Eomma." Yunho terkejut begitu mendapati eommanya di dalam kamar pribadinya.

"Yunho-ya, eomma tahu apa yang terjadi." Mata Kibum tak lepas dari manik musang anak tunggalnya itu, ia tersenyum amat lembut dan menenangkan. "Jadi, kau menyukai Jaejoong, eoh?" Lanjutnya.

"A..aku...eomma..aku tak bermaksud mempermalukan appa..." Sesal Yunho.

"Itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan eomma, chagi."

Yunho menatap eommanya tak percaya, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Ne, eomma. Aku menyukai Jaejoongie." Kata Yunho tegas.

"Baguslah! Kalau begitu kau tak boleh kalah dari appa-mu, ne?"

Senyuman Yunho semakin lebar. Sungguh, ia merasa amat beruntung memiliki ibu yang sangat pengertian seperti Kibum. Meski Kibum seorang namja, ia bahkan bisa sangat lembut seperti seorang yeoja.

.

Hari berganti, matahari pun sudah tersenyum lebar menyapa keluarga bumi. Seperti salah satu tokoh utama kita, ia tersenyum amat tampan dengan kemeja biru tua yang melekat sempurna ditubuh sexynya. Tak lupa rambut coklat panjangnya yang masih setia ia ikat di kepalanya.

"Kau tampan sekali, chagi." Puji Kibum begitu Yunho memasuki ruang makan. Disana sang appa telah duduk manis menyantap kentang goreng kesukaannya tanpa melihat sang aegya.

"Gomawo eomma." Yunho mengecup pipi Kibum. "Ne, aku harus segera berangkat eomma." Lanjut Yunho.

"Loh, kau tidak sarapan dulu? Kenapa pagi sekali berangkatnya?" Kibum terlihat kecewa masakannya tidak disantap salah satu anggota keluarganya.

"Ani. Aku mau jemput Joongie-CHAGI." Tolak Yunho halus dengan penekanan dikata 'Chagi' sambil melirik sang appa yang kini tengah menghentikan suapannya sambil mendelik hebat pada Yunho.

"Baguslah. Sana cepat berangkat." Usir Kibum begitu melihat aura mencekam yang menguar dari belakang suaminya.

Yunho tersenyum menantang, ia lewati sang appa dengan tatapan musangnya. Siwon berdecak kesal dan menaruh garpu beserta pisau makannya. Ia merengut dan menatap Kibum penuh kesal.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Tanya Siwon menyelidik.

"Ania, aku hanya menyematinya untuk memperjuangkan Jaejoongie." Jawab Kibum polos tak lupa dengan senyuman lembutnya. Ia tahu, Siwon tak akan bisa marah padanya jika ia tersenyum lembut seperti ini.

.

Seharusnya saat ini Yunho tengah tersenyum lebar sambil menunggu namjachaginya di depan rumah lalu mengantarnya ke kampus tempat kekasih hatinya mengejar ilmu.

Namun kenyataan yang terjadi tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Ini disebabkan oleh kehadiran seorang namja tampan dan tinggi dengan mobil mewah yang tak kalah dengan miliknya datang sambil berkata.

"Aku menjemput Jaejoong-ku."

Dan tiga kata itu cukuplah membuat emosi Yunho yang biasanya tenang dan kalem itu mendadak mendidih.

Mereka berdua sama-sama bersandar di mobil mewah milik mereka. Yang satu tersenyum evil, sementara yang satu lagi merengut menahan emosi.

"Ku beri tahu, Jaejoong itu milikku!" Ujar Yunho pelan namun dapat di dengar Changmin -namja lainnya-.

"Ani. Aku belum dengar hal itu dari Jae-chagi." Balas Changmin.

"Jaga bicaramu!" Yunho tersulut, ia hampir saja tak dapat menahan emosinya dan ingin sekali menyumpal mulut menyebalkan namja itu dengan sepatunya.

"Siapa namamu, Hyung?" Tanya Changmin, suaranya berubah kalem.

"Jung Yunho." Jawab Yunho acuh, ia bersidekap sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Jung Yunho? Putra tunggal Jung Siwon? Ternyata gosip itu benar!" Changmin terlihat antusias pada Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu? Gosip apa?"

"Gosip bahwa Jung Yunho itu sangat tampan dan berkharisma!"

Blush

Yunho menoleh kaget ke arah Changmin, alisnya mengerut aneh. "Kau menggoda ku?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah memerah.

Changmin hanya tersenyum, mata bambinya berbinar lucu.

Tepat ketika suasana awkward itu terjadi, Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih panjang yang terbalut pas di tubuhnya dengan celana hitam ketat yang semakin menunjukkan kaki jenjangnya.

"Yunnie? Changmin-ah? Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan rumahku?" Tanya Jaejoong terkejut melihat kedua namja tampan di depan rumahnya.

"Menjemputmu Chagi/Hyung." Jawab kedua namja itu bersamaan.

Sedangkan Jaejoong blushing sambil mengernyit heran. Blushing karena Yunho menjemput dan memanggilnya chagi, heran karena namja satu lagi yang baru saja kemarin berkenalan dan bertengkar dengannya saat ini juga menjemputnya? Oke, tanyakan pada Changmin salah makan apa dia hari ini.

"Ne, gomawo Yunnie." Jaejoong tersenyum manis sambil berjalan ke arah Yunho mengacuhkan kehadiran Changmin.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong kemudian mengecupnya lembut, ia menarik Jaejoong ke pelukannya lalu tak lupa ia kecup singkat poni Jaejoong yang tertutup poni. Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah di dada Yunho.

"Hyung~, kalian mengacuhkan ku." Ujar Changmin dengan suara yang dibuat-buat sendu.

"Ah, mian Changmin-ah. Aku berangkat dengan Yunho-ya." Jaejoong melambai singkat pada Changmin lalu masuk ke dalam mobil begitu Yunho membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong.

"Ne! Hati-hati di jalan!" Changmin balas melambai, ia tidak sedih maupun terluka atas sikap Jaejoong. Malahan kini ia masih menyunggingkan senyum evil kebanggaannya.

"Sepertinya tugasmu kali ini sulit, Min-ah." Sebuah suara merdu terdengar dari balik kaca mobil Changmin yang perlahan turun menampakkan wajah manis dan imut namun terkesan usil.

"Ne, tak apa. Ini demi voucher makan gratis sepuasnya di restoran Jepang milik keluarga Kim yang akan diberikan Kim Samchon jika aku dapat memisahkan mereka." Changmin memakai kacamata hitamnya, ia menunduk dan mengecup singkat pipi putih namja di dalam mobil itu.

"Ne, demi voucher itu kau mengorbankan perasaanku, eoh?" Balas namja putih tadi.

"Ania. Kau bebas melakukan apa saja padaku termasuk menguras kartu kreditku, ne?" Bujuk Changmin. Setelah itu, ia memutari mobil untuk masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya.

"Kau pikir aku yeoja genit yang suka belanja, eoh? Aku tidak mau uangmu, pabbo!" Namja putih pucat itu mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Mian, chagiya. Ini game yang sangat menyenangkan untukku."

"Pabbo!"

.

.

Te-Be-Ce

.

.

Holla, El kembali update...piuhh, syukur...syukuuur...Yunjae gk jd dijodohin ama Boa XD

Rasain tuh bapak2 labil XD

Siwon : Apa lu bilang author geblek?

Hangeng : *bawatali* kita iket aja biar dia gk bs nistain kita lagi

Author : Ampun oom...ntar el di demo readerdeul klo gk bs nyatuin Yunjae, trs om-om gk El gaji *nangisbombay*

Siwon : emang kita2 kgak lu gaji! Dasar author geblek..

Hangeng : *ngiketauthor* udah lu pilih tetep nistain kita ato berhenti nulis?

Author : O.o *innerauthor "jelas pilih nistain kalian dong" XD*

Siwon : *bletak/jitak Hangeng* yg bner "berhenti nistain kita klo mau tetep nulis"

Yunppa : Stop, jangan iket makhluk abstrak itu (?)

Author : Aduh Yunppa, ini belain apa tambah ngejelekin sihhh?

Jaemma : Klo author berhenti nistain appa2, ntar kita yg sengsara...

Yunppa : *pelukjaemma* tenang saja, chagi. Tak ada yg bs memisahkan kita trmasuk appa maupun author sarap itu..

Jaemma : Yunho-ah 3

Siwon+Hangeng : -_-

Author : udah...udah... ini kapan balesan review dibacain?

Yunppa+Jaemma : *sibuksendiri* *uknowwhat*

Siwon : Sudah, kita lupakan saja mereka u.u

Hangeng : Ne, jeongmal gomawoyo kepada para readers yang sudah mendukung kami memerankan fic ababil ini

Author : untuk Readers yg log in -Cho Sungkyu, boojoongie, MaxMin, Littlecupcake Noona, Vic89, Dhea Kim, ShinJiWoo920202, dan .94043- balasan review ada di PM ne XD

Siwon : Reviewer non log -Selena Jung : Ini sudah di update, soal keterlambatan update silakan sepenuhnya salahkan author-

Auhor : T-T

Hangeng : -Guest 1 : Jeongmal khansahamnida sudah mau menyemangati author pemalas ini untuk update-

Author : hueeee, kenapa nge-jleb bgt sih...-_-

Siwon : *cuek* -Guest 2 : Hehe, gomawo ne...ini sudah dilanjut ficnya*smirk*-

Author : Ne, terima kasih banyak untuk semua readers yg sudah membaca dan menyempatkan diri untuk mereview fic garing El...dan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika fic El kurang memuaskan...

See you next Chapter...jika masih diminati readerdeul *harap-harapcemas*

Changmin : Nantikan kehadiranku lagi ya...*evilsmirk*

Loh...loh...kok tiba-tiba bang Imin nongol?


	5. Chapter 5

BULLYING YUNHO BY APPA

Desclaimer : Sesungguhnya chara di fic ini milik Tuhan semata.

Cast : Yunjaeyoosumin, Sibum, Hanchul

Pair : Yunjae (Main), Minjae (Slight)

Berhubung ini ff BL/malexmale, bagi yang alergi mohon sadar diri untuk segera menekan tombol x atau close. Kejang-kejang, sakit kepala, maupun efek samping lainnya bukan kesalahan author.

Rated : T / K+

Warning : BL / malexmale, TYPOS, EYD GALAU, Berhubung banyaknya fic Yunjae, jika terjadi kesamaan di fic ini sama sekali tidak sengaja. Fic ini murni hasil mengkhayal saya. So, Hope you like it.

Don't Like Just Close this Page

.

.

Flashback ON

"Changmin-ah, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ne, Samchon."

.

"Kau menyukai Jaejoong?" Tanya Hangeng tiba-tiba begitu mereka berdua menjauh dari Leeteuk dan Heechul.

"Omo? Apa maksud Samchon?" Changmin pura-pura polos, tapi gagal. Mulutnya tak bisa berhenti menyeringai.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku." Jawab Hangeng datar.

"Ania, Samchon. Jujur saja Jaejoong-Hyung sangat cantik, tapi aku tidak menyukainya dalam arti lain." Changmin bersidekap, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hangeng dan menerawang langit malam dengan satu dagu yang bersandar pada satu tangan ala detektif idolanya.

"M...mwo? Ayolah, bukankah kau bilang sendiri Jae sangat cantik? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyukainya?" Oh, Hangeng mulai bingung.

"Samchon...samchon...aku ini sudah punya kekasih." Changmin melirik Hangeng dari ujung matanya, senyum evil itu berubah ketika ia menyebut sang kekasih.

"Ku mohon, apa saja akan ku lakukan asal kau dapat memisahkan Jaejoong dan Yunho."

Checkmate!

Lagi, senyum evil itu semakin terkembang begitu mendengar kalimat permohonan dari Hangeng. Mata bambinya berbinar lucu dengan ukuran yang berbeda, ya...ia sangat senang saat ini.

"Jung Yunho? Putra tunggal Jung Siwon?" Jiwa Voldemin kini bangkit mendengar nama seorang namja yang sering ia dengar dimana-mana. Ia penasaran, seperti apa Jung Yunho itu sebenarnya. Apa benar ia seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang? Tampan, sexy, dan penuh kharisma? Dan lagi saat ini berkencan dengan Jaejoong? Omo, bukankah ini tantangan besar? Oh, Changmin ingin sekali bersaing dengan Jung Yunho yang kata orang sangat sempurna itu.

"Ania Samchon..." Changmin berusaha menutupi keinginannya, ia masih belum puas melihat Hangeng memohon seperti itu.

"Wa...waeyo? Nde, Samchon punya voucher gratis di restoran Jepang milik Samchon. Kalau kau mau memisahkan mereka, Samchon akan berikan voucher ini padamu."

"Samchon kira aku tak dapat membelinya sendiri, eoh?" Haah, mana harga diri? Enak saja ia disamakan dengan ahjumma-ahjumma doyan gratisan.

"Ne, lalu apa maumu?" Hangeng menyerah, ia serahkan pada Changmin.

"Aku mau Samchon melakukan sesuatu untukku."

"Mwo i ge?"

"Sebenarnya aku punya masalah."

"Ne." Hangeng memberi isyarat pada Changmin untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sosaengnim meminta agar wali ku datang ke kampus, tapi aku tak ingin eomoni juga aboeji ku tau. Mereka mengerikan, Samchon!" Changmin menceritakan dengan mimik yang dibuat-buat serius ala detektif sedang menjelaskan sebuah kasus.

Hangeng hanya mendengus mendengar cerita picisan yang diceritakan Changmin.

"Sebenarnya masalah apa yang kau perbuat, eoh?"

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil, kok. Aku cuma meledakkan bahan kimia yang sedang dipakai para Sunbae yang mengerjaiku saat penerimaan mahasiswa kemarin."

"OMO?! Meledakkan? Apa ada korban?"

"Ani. Korban jiwa sih tidak ada, hanya saja Sunbae ku kini gatal-gatal sampai masuk rumah sakit akibat radiasi kimia yang ku campurkan. Haaa, mereka sangat lucu dengan bintik-bintik merah di wajah mereka!"

Hangeng membeku, bocah ini benar-benar evil. Mana ada coba hanbae yang membalas sunbae-nya dengan cara gila seperti itu?

"Bagaimana Samchon, apa kau setuju?"

"N..nde...mau bagaimana lagi, aku akan datang ke kampusmu besok!"

"Jinjja? Ah, gomawo Samchon. Jeongmal Gomawo!" Changmin tertawa dalam hati. Yah, setidaknya masalahnya dikampus dapat terselesaikan tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tuanya.

"O,ya Samchon. Voucher makan yang tadi, aku minta." Changmin mengacungkan tangannya kearah Hangeng dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Eh?"

"Ayolah, Samchon. Aku tidak mau melakukan apapun jika tidak ada imbalannya."

Hangeng kesal, namja dihadapannya ini sangat menyebalkan. "Bukannya kau tadi sudah menolaknya?"

"Ania, aku tadi hanya bertanya bukan menolaknya. Mana?" Changmin mendesak.

"Changmin-ah, kau ini benar-benar!" Hangeng merogoh saku celananya, ia mengeluarkan dompet kulit coklat dan mengambil selembar kerta berwarna keemasan dengan lambang khas restoran Jepang yang sangat terkenal seantero Korea itu.

Dengan kesal Hangeng menyerahkan ultimate free voucher yang sebenarnya disediakan untuk pemenang lomba makan ramyun ekstra pedas ukuran jumbo maksimal itu pada Changmin. Ya, sekali evil tetap evil.

Sedangkan Changmin menerima voucher itu dengan sangat antusias, urusan perut dan tugas itu berbeda, ne? Seringainya terkembang lebar dengan mata bambi yang beda ukuran. Changmin puas! Ia sangat puas mengerjai Ahjussi didepannya ini. Hahaha...

Flashback OFF

.

.

Yunho membukakan pintu mobil hingga Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Audi hitam mewah miliknya ketika mereka telah sampai di tempat parkir Universitas Shin Ki. Langsung saja berrpuluh-puluh pasang mata menyambut kedatangan sang idola kampus, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong? Si namja kelewat tampan hingga orang-orang menyebutnya cantik ditambah ia itu pintar dan kaya, apalagi yang kurang dari pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong?

Yunho menempel lekat disebelah Jaejoong, seolah-olah ia ingin mengumumkan kepada semua orang bahwa namja cantik ini adalah miliknya. Sementara Jaejoong sendiri tak keberatan akan keberadaan Yunho, ia mulai terbiasa dengan Yunho disampingnya, apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin. Mulai dari perhatian yang Yunho berikan, godaan-godaan usil yang muncul dari bibir hati itu hingga first ki...ki...ki...

Jaejoong tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya, pipinya mendadak merah mengingat aktifitas mereka saat berada di klub miliknya. Jaejoong masih belum bisa menjawab perasaan Yunho. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Yang ia tahu, ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"JAE-HYUUUUNG~!" Suara nyaring seorang namja membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong, sedangkan Yunho tetap dengan senyuman charmingnya masih mengiringi langkah Jaejoong.

"Su-ie?" Jaejoong hilang fokus begitu tersadar dari transnya.

"Ne, kau sudah datang! Aku menunggumu dari tadi-ah, annyeong Yunho-hyung!" Seloroh Junsu begitu ia telah mendekati sahabatnya, sedikit terengah-engah mengingat ia berlari menyongsong Jaejoong dan Yunho. Wajah putihnya memerah dengan peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya, ia mengelap singkat menggunakan lengan kemeja panjang merahnya bergaris merahnya.

Yunho tersenyum geli melihat namja imut di depannya ini. Tidak, ia tidak tertarik pada Junsu. Yunho hanya menganggap Junsu itu sangat imut dan sepertinya sangat cocok untuk dijadikan dongsaengnya yang manis. Toh, ia memang sangat menginginkan adik yang tak pernah ia miliki karena kondisi eommanya yang berbeda.

"Ne, ada apa kau menungguku?" Tanya Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya melihat Yunho senyum-senyum pada Junsu.

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan makalah yang diminta Lee-sosaengnim?" Junsu balik bertanya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju kelas Jaejoong dan Junsu, -ingat Yunho hanya mengantarkan pujaan hatinya-.

"OMO?! Aku belum membuatnya! Sial!" Jaejoong menepuk dahinya, wajah cantik Jaejoong kini nampak panik. Yah, salahkan appa-nya yang kemarin membuat pertemuan konyol dengan mantan calon besannya hingga ia lupa akan tugas yang tengah menanti untuk dikerjakan.

"Uljima, chagiya." Tangan kekar Yunho melingkar di pundak Jaejoong. "Lee-sosaengnim, hari ini tidak datang."

Jaejoong dan Junsu melebarkan matanya, mereka menatap Yunho penasaran.

"Ne, aku akan meminta Lee-sosaengnim untuk menghadiri kelasku, jadi hari ini kau bisa bebas dari tugasmu, chagi." Lanjut Yunho seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang berada di kepala kedua namja uke didepannya.

"Ottokhae? Bagaimana caranya, Yunho-hyung?" Suara lumba-lumba Junsu yang pertama kali menginterupsi kebingungannya serta Jaejoong.

"Ne, itu bisa ku atur." Yunho hanya tersenyum misterius sebagai jawaban. Sementara Jaejoong kembali mengernyit melihat kontak yang dilakukan HoSu.

"Chagi, sudah sampai. Nanti siang ku jemput, ne?" Yunho melepaskan rangkulannya, ia mengecup poni Jaejoong sebelum pergi.

Jaejoong membalasnya dengan anggukan lemah tanpa memandang Yunho.

Yunho sudah maklum akan sikap Jaejoong yang benar-benar jaim di depan umum, ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan meninggalkan kedua namja cantik dan imut itu.

.

"Jadi? Kau sudah berkencan dengannya?" Junsu menyipitkan mata, ia memasang wajah serius yang tak cocok dengan wajah imutnya.

"M..mwo? Aku? A...aku ti..."

"Jangan bilang 'tidak'! Wajahmu sudah berkata 'iya', Jae-hyung!" Junsu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah merah Jaejoong.

"Ania...bukan begitu maksudku.." Jaejoong duduk di kursinya diikuti Junsu yang berada di sebelahnya. "Aku hanya tidak tahu~" Hela Jaejoong, ia menidurkan kepalanya dimeja.

"Apa ini karena Hyun Joong-Hyung, Hyung? Apa kau masih memikirkannya?"

Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lengannya yang terlipat diatas meja.

"Ini sudah hampir tujuh tahun, Hyung. Dan kau masih mengharapkan namja yang bahkan kau tidak tahu keberadaannya sekarang?"

"Aku tidak mengharapkannya, Su-ie! Hanya memikirkannya, itu berbeda!"

"Sama saja menurutku."

Jaejoong mendelik kesal mendapat jawaban acuh dari dongsaengnya itu. "Su-ie..."

"Tapi Hyung, menurutku Yunho-Hyung namja yang baik, apalagi ia sangat tampan!" Tambah Junsu tak memperdulikan rahang Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba mengeras mendengar hal itu.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Jaejoong tapi tak sadar jika nada yang ia gunakan begitu ketus.

"Ne!" Junsu mengangguk, namun begitu ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Jaejoong telah berlipat-lipat seperti ini, ia segera menambahkan. "Tapi tidak 'suka' seperti yang Hyung pikirkan!"

"Jinjja?"

Junsu mengangguk, seketika wajah Jaejoong berubah cerah kembali. Ia tersenyum amat lebar dan mulai membuka bukunya.

'Ne, sepertinya Jae-hyung benar-benar telah jatuh cinta.' Batin Junsu.

.

Jam istirahat telah tiba, kedua pasang namja kini duduk berdampingan bersama sahabat imutnya di sebuah kantin tempat mereka biasa memanjakan lidah mereka dengan makanan-makanan ala kampus. Jaejoong hanya mengaduk-aduk ramyunnya, Yunho menyeruput jus strawberry-nya kesal, sedangkan Junsu sibuk bermain dengan handphone kesayangannya seperti tak terganggu mood buruk kedua hyungnya itu.

Bagaimana mood mereka tidak buruk jika namja menyebalkan tadi pagi yang menjemput Jaejoong, kini berada di hadapan mereka dengan wajah tanpa dosa tiba-tiba ikut bergabung sambil memakan Ttaeboki, Spaghetti, dan Hamburger yang tersaji didepannya.

"Ck" Yunho membuang muka kesal, ia merangkul Jaejoong dan meremas pundaknya.

"Waeyo, Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut.

"Mau apa dia disini?" Balas Yunho, entah mengapa ia menjadi kesal dengan keberadaan Changmin disekitar Jaejoong.

"Nado molla." Jaejoong mengangkat kedua bahunya

"Ne, Hyung. Ramyunmu tak kau makan?" Tanya Changmin tak peduli iris musang Yunho tengah berusaha mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Kenapa kau berada disini, Changmin-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong ketus pada Changmin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya terlontar.

"Huhu, kau tak perlu khawatir Jae-Hyung. Meski tidak sekampus aku akan sering kemari agar kau tak perlu repot-repot merindukanku." Jawab Changmin yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merengut kesal, tapi tentu saja ia sudah terbiasa menutupi keimutannya di tengah keramaian. Tak ada mulut ter-pout lucu, tak ada pipi yang menggembung seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di depan keluarganya maupun Yunho. Saat ini malah mata doe-nya memicing tajam dengan rahang yang terkatup rapat.

"Yunho-Hyung! Kau benar, Lee-sosaengnim tidak datang tadi!" Suara lumba-lumba Junsu terdengar oleh Jaejoong diwaktu yang sepertinya tidak tepat.

"Tentu saja." Yunho memberikan senyum menawannya pada Junsu.

Nyut

Lagi, jantung Jaejoong lagi-lagi seakan dihujam pedang begitu melihat sikap Yunho sangat lembut pada Junsu. Ditambah lagi, kali ini tangan kekar Yunho mengacak gemas rambut kemerahan Junsu.

"Eungkyang...eungkyaang...rambutku berantakan, Hyung~" Tawa Junsu begitu renyah, ia merasa seakan-akan memiliki kakak yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Kau manis sekali, Su-ie. Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" Yunho masih belum menyadari bahwa namjachaginya kini memanas dengan asap terkepul di kepala.

"Eungkyang~ ne, gereuyo!" Junsu masih tertawa lantang.

TAK

Jaejoong menaruh sumpitnya di meja dengan kasar, ia menepis tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi tersampir manis di pundaknya.

Junsu dan Yunho memandang Jaejoong bersamaan. Seketika Junsu menutup mulutnya mendapat tatapan menyeramkan dari manik doe Jaejoong.

Drrt...drrrttt...

"Ah...aku angkat telepon dulu!" Junsu menunjuk handphone miliknya kemudian beranjak menjauh dari tiga namja yang tadi bersamanya.

"Wae chagi? Gwenchana yo?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"Huh." Jaejoong melengos kemudian berdiri dan mengambil buku-bukunya yang tertumpuk di meja.

"Aku kembali ke kelas!" Ujar Jaejoong ketus seperti saat mereka berkenalan dulu.

Yunho yang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Buahahahaahahaaa..." Suara tawa membahana dari seorang namja di depannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Changmin-ah?!" Gerutu Yunho menatap sinis pada Changmin.

"Ania. Kau terlalu polos, Hyung. Bhuaahahaha..." Jawab Changmin sambil menyeka air mata yang keluar dari ujung manik bambinya.

"Hentikan tawamu itu." Yunho tidak menggertak, malah suaranya berubah mencekam, dingin dan datar meski ia sedang menyeruput jus strawberry-nya.

"N..nde?" Changmin segera menghentikan tawanya, ia terkejut mendapati manik musang Yunho memicing tajam ke arahnya.

"Sudah puas?" Ujar Yunho lagi, nada suaranya masih datar. Wajah Yunho pun terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi.

"H..hyung?"

"..."

Yunho tak menjawab, Changmin salah tingkah. Ia melahap hamburgernya tanpa melihat ke arah Yunho, belum pernah ia merasa secanggung ini terhadap orang lain. Biasanya ia yang membuat orang mati kutu, bukan malah sebaliknya.

SREEET

"HEEH, BANCI!" Sebuah suara mendadak mengagetkan Yunho dan Changmin. Ditambah lagi rambut panjang Yunho ditarik kasar ke belakang oleh namja yang meneriakinya tadi.

Changmin melebarkan matanya, ia terkejut mendapati tiga namja berdiri dibelakang Yunho dengan wajah kesal.

Rambut Yunho semakin ditarik ke atas hingga mau tak mau itu membuat Yunho berdiri. Yunho sedikit meringis merasakan rambutnya tertarik begitu kasar.

"Kau yang menempel pada Jaejoong-ah kan? Dasar parasit! Mengganggu saja!" Namja lainnya ikut berkomentar sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke arah Yunho. Oh, sepertinya mereka ini adalah namja-namja yang mengidolakan Jaejoong dan tidak menyukai keberadaan Yunho disamping Jaejoong.

Yunho masih diam. Changmin menaruh hamburgernya, ia menatap tajam namja menyebalkan itu, "YAK! KAU TAK TAHU SIAPA DIA, PABBO!?" Bentak Changmin lalu berdiri melakukan ancang-ancang untuk menyerang namja yang masih menarik-narik rambut Yunho kasar.

"Puhh, minta bantuan, eoh!? Bukan cuma rambut panjang ini seperti yeoja tapi ternyata nyalimu juga! Rasakan itu!" Namja ketiga yang semenjak tadi mengunyah permen karet, meludahkannya begitu saja ke rambut Yunho, tak memperdulikan gertakan Changmin.

BYURR

Changmin semakin mendidih saat melihat namja yang masih menjambak rambut Yunho menumpahkan jus strawberry yang tadi di atas meja tepat ke wajah Yunho.

Suasana kantin yang telah mencekam kini makin mencekam, para mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang berada disitu menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menonton pem-bullyan Jung Yunho dengan tegang.

"Kau! Berani sekali!" Changmin akan menyerang namja itu, namun Yunho yang masih menghadapnya menggeleng dengan tatapan setajam elang.

.

"Ne, Chunnie. By...OMO?!" Jerit Junsu ketika ia akan kembali ke kantin dan melihat horor ketiga namja yang sedang bersitegang itu, ditambah lagi keadaan Yunho yang terlihat mengenaskan.

"..."

"Ani, Chunnie. Namjachagi Hyung-ku sedang dibully, nanti ku hubungi lagi."

Junsu segera menutup ponselnya, ia langsung berlari berbalik arah sambil menekan-nekan ponselnya berusaha menghubungi seseorang.

'Jae-Hyung! Odieseo?!'

.

Changmin menghentikan gerakannya, ia mendelik heran melihat isyarat yang diberikan Yunho. Kenapa Yunho menghentikannya dan diam saja? Kenapa ia tidak melawan? Ada apa dengannya? Wajah Changmin sudah memerah marah, ia kesal. Seharusnya saingannya ini melawan setidaknya bertahanlah! Kenapa ia diam saja diperlakukan seperti ini?

"Cih, dasar banci lemah! Tidak seharusnya Jaejoong bersamamu, pabboya!"

Sreeet. Kriiieet. Lagi rambut Yunho dijambak semakin keras hingga Yunho tertarik kebelakang dan menabrak kursi dibelakangnya. Yunho kini menghadap kearah namja itu dengan rambutnya yang masih dijambak dan lepek karena tumpahan jus tadi. Manik Yunho menatap lurus pada namja yang kini tengah menyeringai menyebalkan padanya, emosi Yunho tak terbaca. Bibir hati Yunho terkatup rapat, cukup sakit hatinya dipanggil 'banci', apa karena rambut panjangnya ini, eoh?

"Menjauh dari Jaejoong kalau kau mas-"

Cukup. Telinga Yunho terasa amat panas, kepalanya mendidih. Cukup hanya appanya saja yang menghalangi hubungannya dengan Jaejoong! Tidak namja ini, tidak orang lain! Tangan Yunho meraih tangan namja itu, manik musang Yunho memicing sangat tajam. Habis sudah kesabarannya.

KREEK/"HYAAAAAAA! APPO! APPO!"

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Yunho memutar tangan namja itu. Namja itu kesakitan dan berteriak-teriak.

"Ne, mian jika rambutku ini mengganggumu, eoh?" Yunho melepaskan tangan namja itu dengan kasar. "Dan soal Jaejoong, dia itu milikku!" Lanjut Yunho cuek sambil meraih rambut coklat panjangnya yang terkena permen karet.

Bagus! Rambutnya menempel semua, bagaimana ia bisa membersihkannya coba?

Namja kedua melihat Yunho lengah, ia mengambil sebuah botol kaca di meja didekatnya berdiri dan menyerang Yunho dengan botol itu sekuat tenaga.

"HYUNG!" Changmin sigap akan menolong Yunho yang akan terkena pukulan botol kaca dari sang namja.

Namun bukan Yunho namanya jika tidak bisa mengelak. Sekali lagi, gerakan Yunho jauh lebih gesit. Ia dapat menyingkir dan langsung meraih tangan sang namja kemudian memutar tubuh namja itu lalu mengunci tangannya di punggung hingga botol kaca itu terlepas.

_"Ish, siapa suruh kau berkelahi lagi Yunho-ya!" _Wajah cantik Kibum tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Yunho.

"Ne, aku sudah berjanji pada eomma ku untuk tidak berkelahi." Yunho mendecak kesal, ia melepaskan kunciannya dan menatap sinis kedua namja yang juga akan bersiap menyerangnya.

"Hyung?" Changmin terperangah melihat kelihaian Yunho menghindari serangan dan malah balik mengunci namja itu, tepat ketika itu Jaejoong dan Junsu tiba di kantin sambil terengah-engah.

"Hh...Yunnhie...hhh.." Panggil Jaejoong, nafasnya masih belum terkumpul karena berlari dari kelasnya begitu Junsu mengabari perihal keadaan Yunho.

Yunho menoleh, ia tersenyum lebar pada Jaejoong. Konyol memang mengingat wajahnya basah dan lengket karena siraman air jus, ia masih bisa-bisanya tersenyum bak anak kecil seperti itu.

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi, Joongie?" Yunho hendak menghampiri Jaejoong.

BUGH / "YUNNIE/HYUNG!"

Namun salah satu dari tiga namja itu tampaknya sudah semakin kesal, ia langsung saja memukul pipi Yunho hingga Yunho sedikit terlempar kesamping.

Yunho menunduk hingga poni coklat tuanya menutup setengah wajah tampan itu, darah Yunho menetes dari bibir tebal yang sedikit robek itu hingga turun ke dagu dan jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

Cukup. Changmin sudah tidak sabar! Apanya yang sempurna? Jung Yunho itu tidak ada apa-apa dibandingkan dengannya! Menyebalkan sekali melihat orang yang kau anggap saingan tidak berdaya seperti ini!

Changmin sudah berlari menyongsong salah satu namja troble maker itu, ia sudah akan meninjunya. Namun sebuah tepukan agak keras dipundak, menghentikan Changmin melakukan aksi brutalnya.

Changmin menoleh, ia sangat terkejut mendapati Yunho lah yang menepuk pundaknya sambil menutupi salah satu mata musang miliknya, sementara mata yang satu lagi kini tengah mengalirkan sebuah jejak basah yang jatuh ke pipi namja tampan itu.

'Yunho, menangis?'

Changmin, Jaejoong dan Junsu membeku. Ketiga namja menyebalkan tadi tertawa mengejek melihat kondisi Yunho yang sudah benar-benar payah. Ternyata, seorang Jung Yunho lemah begini. Tidak ada apa-apanya, eoh!

.

.

"Kami sudah memprovokasi beberapa mahasiswa yang menyukai Jaejoong untuk membully putra anda, Sajangnim."

"Bagus! Biarkan dia tahu akibatnya jika melawanku!"

Namja berpakaian jas hitam itu membungkuk di hadapan Siwon.

"Jadwalkan pertemuanku dengan Kim Hangeng di lapangan golf setelah makan siang." Ujar Siwon kembali membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada dokumen-dokumen diatas meja kerjanya.

"Ne, Sajangnim" Jawab namja itu kemudian undur diri dari hadapan Siwon.

Siwon memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia tak mengira akan berperang dengan anak sendiri, ia tahu Yunho itu memiliki tekad yang sangat kuat. Dan Siwon juga sangat tahu, bahwa tak ada gunanya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan putra tunggalnya itu. Karena dibully seperti apapun, Jung Yunho tetaplah Jung Yunho yang dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri juga orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Ne, Yunho-ya. Appa lihat seberapa kuat kau dapat bertahan."

.

.

Suasana kantin semakin hening semenjak namja tampan itu menitikkan air mata dalam diam. Jaejoong semakin sedih melihat keadaan Yunho, sedangkan Junsu dan Changmin jelas sekali terlihat gurat kecewa dari wajah mereka. Junsu yang mengidolakan Yunho, Changmin yang menganggap Yunho adalah saingan sepadannya. Tapi apa? Yunho sama sekali tak berdaya, dia benar-benar payah.

CUIH

Salah satu namja meludah ke arah Yunho hingga mengotori kemejanya. Tubuh Yunho semakin bergetar, entah itu karena isakan atau sesuatu yang lain.

"Ternyata kau tak lebih dari sekedar banci, eoh Jung? Menyedihkan sekali Jaejoong harus terbebani makhluk menjijikan seperti kau!" Ujar salah satu namja.

"Hentikan! Kalian sudah kelewatan!" Jaejoong berteriak pada namja-namja itu dan menunjuk wajah mereka dengan jarinya.

Ketiga namja itu saling berpandangan dengan senyum miring menyebalkan, mereka mendekati Jaejoong dengan angkuh. Changmin dan Junsu segera memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau lihat sendirikan banci itu sangat tidak cocok untukmu?" Kata salah satu namja itu dengan suara yang dibuat-buat semanis mungkin.

Jaejoong merengut tidak suka, apalagi tangan namja itu sudah terangkat untuk memegang dagu Jaejoong. Jaejoong mundur, ia menepis tangan kotor namja tadi.

"Jangan sentuh aku, brengsek!" Jaejoong murka, tanpa aba-aba Changmin dan Junsu menyerang namja-namja itu. Namun apa mau dikata jika ketiga namja itu memang sangat kuat, dan mampu menahan serangan MinSu.

.

Yunho semakin bergetar, ia kesal. Ia sudah berjanji dulu pada Eomma-nya untuk tidak berkelahi lagi. Haruskah sekarang ia melanggar janji itu? Aish, sial matanya semakin perih akibat kontak lens yang ia gunakan bergeser dari tempat seharusnya akibat pukulan namja itu, hingga mau tak mau ia menahan perih dikedua matanya yang kini sudah berair. Memalukan. Memalukan!

"Hentikan! Kalian sudah kelewatan!" Suara Jaejoong terdengar. Namun Yunho masih belum bisa menunjukkan wajah memalukannya pada Jaejoong, ia mengucek matanya untuk mengambil kontak lens penyebab ia terlihat seperti menangis itu.

"AKH!"

Tepat ketika teriakan Junsu terdengar, Yunho sudah dapat melepaskan lensa yang telah menyakiti matanya itu. Ia menoleh dan semakin kesal mendapati Changmin dan Junsu sudah dipegang dari belakang oleh dua namja menyebalkan tadi. Meski Changmin kini sudah membalikkan keadaan, tetap saja ia kesal. Bagaimana pun, sebenarnya ialah orang yang diincar, kan? Sedangkan Jaejoong..

_"Ne, kalau begitu kau harus lebih kuat untuk dapat melindungi orang lain, Yunho-ya!" _Ingatan suara Kibum beberapa hari lalu kembali terlintas di kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku karena tak dapat menepati janjiku, eomma!"

'Kali ini, aku akan bertambah kuat untuk melindungi orang yang ingin ku lindungi!'

Sekuat tenaga Yunho berlari ke arah Jaejoong dan namja yang kini kembali mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh Jaejoongie-nya. Ia tidak suka, tidak suka jika miliknya disentuh orang lain.

Dengan tendangan memutar khas aikido, Yunho menendang tangan namja itu menjauh dari Jaejoong.

DASSH

Namja tadi kaget, begitu pun Jaejoong. Changmin mengernyit, Junsu mulai tersenyum lebar.

'Hyung, Kereeeen!' Batin Junsu senang melihat Yunho kembali keren seperti biasanya.

"Jangan pernah seujung kuku-pun kau menyentuh Jaejoong." Ujar Yunho dingin. Sangat dingin, hingga satu kantin dapat merasakan perubahan suhu udara sekitar dengan bulu kuduk yang merinding.

"Cih, kalau aku tidak mau, kau bisa apa? Menangis seperti tadi?" Tantang namja itu, ia melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Yunho.

Yunho tidak menghindar, ia tangkap tinju namja itu kemudian memukul perut namja itu dengan sangat keras. Namja tadi mundur dengan tertatih-tatih, ia batuk kemudian muntah ditempat kemudian ambruk di kedua lututnya.

Kedua temannya melepas MinSu, tepatnya Changmin sengaja melepas namja yang satunya. Mereka serempak menyerang Yunho.

Dengan cekatan Yunho menghindar dan membalas pukulan mereka. Pertarungan antara Yunho dengan dua namja itu terjadi, dua lawan satu. Pukulan, hantaman, tendangan, semua diluncurkan namun tanpa upaya berlebih, Yunho dapat mengelak, bertahan dan balik membalas serangan mereka.

Changmin menyeringai lebar, ini dia yang ia mau! Pesaing yang seimbang dengannya! Ia tidak salah untuk mencoba bersaing melawan Yunho!

'Yak, Hyung! Kita lihat apa kau bisa mendapatkan Jaejoong?' Batin Changmin antusias.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja!? Ayo bantu Yunho!" Kata Jaejoong panik.

Junsu dan Changmin berpandangan. "Siapa yang harus kita tolong, Hyung?"

Brugh-brugh.

Tepat ketika itu, dua namja sudah jatuh tersungkur dilantai dengan Yunho yang memandang remeh sebagai pemenangnya.

"Yu...Yunnie?"

.

.

Te - be - ce

Hollaaaa, El kembali...ahh, Siwon-appa tegaaaaa :'-(

Siwon : Kan elu yang buat ceritanya! *jewerkupingEl*

Jaemma : Kenapa, El tega sekali *hapusairmata*

Yunppa : Gwenchana, Chagiya. Memang cinta itu butuh pengorbanan.

Author : Tuh, Yunppa aja ngerti...

Yunppa : Huh, urusan kita belum selesai, El! *deathglare*

Author : GLEK. Ha..ha...ha...ba...baiklah...kita..b..bacakan saja b...balesan reviewnya...#innerauthor:matigue!#

Yunppa : Jeongmal Gomawoyo pada reviewer yang sudah memberi kami semangat dengan mereview fic nista ini.

Author : Reviewer Log in -Selena Jung, Vic89, Maxmin, Kuminosuki, ShinJiWoo920202, Black Lily no Emiko Eva, Youleebitha, Littlecupcake Noona, Boojoongie, Nabratz- Balasan review sudah ada di PM ^^

Author : Untuk yang non log, Guest : Ahahaha, apakah itu Kyuhyun? Mari tanyakan pada duckbutt Junsu yang bergoyang *authorstress*, Jeongmal gomawoyo suplemen (baca:review)-nya. Bow.

Changmin : Author jelek, kenapa aksi gue ditahan dulu neh?

Author : Iya donk, kan biar readerdeul penasaran! *gayakayaorangkeren*

Changmin : bilang aja lu lg kgak ada ide-_-

Author : JLEB. Ha..ha...*ketawagaring*

Jaemma : Kelanjutan fic ini trgantung permintaan readerdul, ne. Masih pantaskah untuk dilanjut? Atau tidak?

Author : Mianhae, jika fic El kurang memuaskan, ne?

Last word, see u next chap...rnr...


End file.
